Gryffindors in Slytherin and Slytherins in Hufflepuff
by Adorable Idiot
Summary: The students of Hogwarts are being moved from their current house to another to encourage House unity. Let the fun begin! Rated M to be safe with my usual couples: KatiexMarcus, HermionexDraco, GinnyxBlaise, AliciaxCassius, AngelinaxAdrian
1. Chapter 1

**Yay new story! Very excited about this one. I've always wanted to write a story like this and lately I've been feeling the desire to write drawing me to my computer. So here is the first chapter. I have no idea how this story will go but it will be the usual cast and as you know I never have people as the same ages they are in the book as this would be most inconvenient. If you are unfamiliar with my stories my main characters ages are as follows:**

**18 (repeating 7****th**** year): Marcus Flint**

**17 (7****th**** year): Adrian Montague, Cassius Warrington, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell etc.**

**16 (6****th**** year): Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson etc.**

**15 (5****th**** year): Ginny Weasley**

Chapter 1

McGonagall slammed her book heavily on the table making the Hogwarts students jump in fright. They'd all been summoned to the Great Hall to hear an announcement and were greeted by a furious looking Headmistress. She glared at each of the house tables in turn as she opened the book.

"I have bidden you here today," she began in a cold voice. "Because the horrendous behaviour of the student body I have witnessed these last few weeks has led me to believe that you all need a push in the right direction." The students looked at each other all wondering what this 'push' would entail.

"Here in my hands are the lists of students who belong to each house." McGonagall paused for effect. "These lists are about to be rewritten." There was a collective gasp from the students. McGonagall silenced them with a look.

"You will each be given a sheet of paper on which you may record the names of four other students with whom you would like to be in a house with. I cannot guarantee you will be in a house with all your preferences, but you will be with at least one."

At that moment a sheet of paper with numbers 1-4 appeared on the table in front of every student.

This all was so sudden. Sure things had been bad since the year commenced with Gryffindor's and Slytherin's in particular being at each other's throats. But no one could've seen this coming.

Angelina and her friends looked at each in a knowing way as they wrote down each other's names. Angelina completed her own list as follows

Alicia Spinnet

Katie Bell

Hermione Granger

Ginevra Weasley

At the Slytherin table a group of young men were also filling out their lists. Blaise Zabini completed his list as follows:

Draco Malfoy

Marcus Flint

Adrian Montague

Cassius Warrington

When the lists were completed the papers vanished with a pop.

"Thank you for your participation." McGonagall nodded at them. "Lists of the houses will be available on Sunday morning. You will move into you new house that day and be ready to start school again on Monday. Good night."

**McGonagall's cracking the whip hehehe!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Inaccuracies to the books may occur in this chapter. I haven't read them in a few years so I'm just making this up as I go. Lets cut to the chase:**

Alicia ran to the Great Hall the moment she woke up, barely bothering to dress. The lists were up. She scanned each house looking for the names of herself and her friends starting with Gryffindor and working across through Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. She couldn't believe it when she'd seen none of their names. They couldn't be in Slytherin surely!

But there they were; the names of her friends, herself and several of her enemies. To her relief she noted that most of the Slytherin girls had been moved out and were scattered throughout Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

"Ally!" Ginny called running down to her, taking the stairs 3 at a time. "What happened? Are we together? Which house?"

"We're all together alright." Alicia grumbled. "All together in Slytherin!"

"What?" Ginny cried. "No way!"

"Yes way. See for yourself." Ginny checked and frowned. Hermione, Katie and Angelina all joined them at the board as well as other students who had gotten up early.

"Well at least we're all together." Katie smiled at her friends as they walked into the hall.

The boys had flipped a coin to see who would get up to check the board. Adrian lost out. He yawned as he stumbled up the stairs to the Great Hall. Upon checking the board he was relieved to find that he and his friends were still in Slytherin. He smirked when he saw who else would be joining them. He couldn't wait to tell the others.

At breakfast McGonagall reminded the students that they needed to move into their new dormitories during the day so they'd be ready to sleep there tonight. There were many groans at this. The house elves began to move suitcases before lunch and by the time dinner was approaching everything had been moved about.

Alicia, Angelina, Hermione, Ginny and Katie were entering the Great Hall for dinner when they were greeted at the door by Professor McGonagall.

"Good evening." She addressed them. They all politely nodded back.

"You'll be sitting with your new houses this evening." Alicia spluttered in rage.

"But-but professor!"

"No buts Miss Spinnet. Please make your way to the Slytherin table immediately."

"Yes professor McGonagall" the girls answered in unison.

Blaise watched with amusement as the Gryffindor girls made their way over to the Slytherin table. They walked with great reluctance and seemed unsure where to sit. Blaise decided to intervene.

"Hey Granger." He called over to her making Draco, who was sitting beside him, look up too. Hermione looked at him in surprise. He waved her towards him and she raised an eyebrow but walked over to him anyway.

"Move." He ordered the 5th year ex-Hufflepuff's that were sitting near him. They obediently slid down the table to make room for the girls who had followed Hermione over. Blaise patted the spot next to him in invitation and grinned at her nervous expression. She slid onto the bench beside him and Ginny sat next to her. Alicia sat a place down from Draco and Katie sat between her and Angelina opposite Ginny. Nearly everyone on the table was watching them to see what would happen.

"Well this is something isn't it?" Blaise grinned. He passed the breadbasket to Hermione. She smiled gratefully and took the bread.

"Certainly is." She agreed passing the basket to Ginny.

"Did you see where they put Pansy?" He asked in a secretive tone.

"No, where?" Hermione looked around for the girl and was surprised to see her sitting miserably at the Hufflepuff table with an equally depressed Daphne Greengrass.

"I hope their okay." Hermione replied smiling ruefully.

"Pansy and Daphne? I'm sure they are."

"I meant the Hufflepuff's." Blaise laughed.

"Attention." McGonagall called from the teacher's table. Dumbledore stood. It was one of the first times anyone had seen him this year. McGonagall had dealt with most of the running of the school while Dumbledore was supposedly 'travelling'.

Dumbledore smiled at the roomful of students facing him.

"I would like to say a few words." He began. "Firstly, thank you all for your gracious reception of our latest change to the school. We appreciate that this change will be difficult for many of you. Your new house will remain your house till the end of the year at least. Whether this change will stay in force next year remains to be seen. I remind you that your house is like your family. For those of you who have changed house, think of it as an adoption." Alicia snorted at this. "Given the change we have put off any major school events including the first Quiditch match to allow students to settle into their new houses first. We expect all Quiditch captains to treat all members of the house the same, new and old, and as always allow for a fair try out without showing preference."

"Emphasis on _showing" _Angelina murmured under her breath. Alicia nodded.

"Now I will stop talking and let you enjoy your meal. Bon appetite!" Dumbledore sat back down and the chatter resumed.

"So when are try-outs Marcus?" Adrian asked. He was seated opposite Marcus who was next to Blaise. Marcus had been sneaking glances at Bell and the others since they'd sat down. He knew it would benefit the team to have at least Bell play for them, but he didn't let girls play on the team, and it would also mean that he'd be admitting that she was a good player. On the other hand, it would have driven Oliver mad to know that Katie Bell was playing for Slytherin. He'd have to think about it.

"Next weekend." He replied helping himself to a piece of steak. He noticed Bell glance at him and had to fight the urge to look back. Blaise looked from Marcus on his left, to Draco right in front of him, to Hermione on his right. It seemed that there would be no communication between the people on his right and the people on his left. He'd have to fix that.

"You going to try out Katie?" He asked knowing that this would get the attention of his friends. Katie looked surprised at his use of her first name and was burningly aware that 9 pairs of eyes were watching her waiting for her answer.

"I guess." She replied shrugging trying to make it sound casual. Blaise grinned at her.

"You should." He said encouragingly.

"Blaise." Marcus growled from beside him.

"Yes?"

"Don't push it." Marcus warned.

"What? I'm just getting to know the new members of our_ family_." Blaise replied innocently.

"Hey, do you think Snape will stop taking points off us every time we breathe now?" Alicia teased.

Ginny laughed. "Merlin that will be weird. Can you imagine him giving us house points?"

"I can't. That would be too weird." Angelina agreed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Blaise joined pretending to be hurt. "Snape's a very fair teacher."

"Oh yes very fair." Hermione agreed sarcastically. "It's a complete coincidence he's never taken house points off anyone in Slytherin."

"We're just better students." Draco countered looking straight at Hermione. She'd avoided looking at him although he was practically in front of her. Now she looked up and was infuriated to find him smirking.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really." They seemed to be trying to stare each other down. Blaise coughed a little to break the contact.

"Well we're all in the same house now so it doesn't matter. Speaking of which," He nodded at Hermione's tie. She looked down. Sometime while they'd been talking, it had turned green and silver.

"Huh, I guess it's official then." Ginny said.

"Green suits you." Blaise told her. Ginny shot him a dazzling smile in return. Hermione looked between them. She knew Ginny had a crush on Blaise. She also had the feeling that Blaise liked Ginny. She suddenly wished she wasn't sitting between them.

"Should I leave you too alone?" She joked hoping they'd stop staring at each other from across her. Blaise straightened up smiling apologetically. He still hadn't got the other guys talking. He racked his brain for a new topic.

"I guess you'll need a guide." He said addressing the girls.

"What for?" Ginny inquired.

"You don't know the dungeons." Blaise replied easily. "Fortunately for you, I do."

"Can you really see the Giant Squid from a window down there?" Angelina asked. It had always been rumoured around the school but no one but a Slytherin knew.

"Yeah sometimes. He doesn't usually hover by the window." Adrian answered.

"Hang on. So the common room is actually _in _the lake." Katie clarified looking worried.

"Yeah, but don't worry. It's never flooded –yet." Adrian grinned at her. She paled slightly.

"Are you really going to try-out?" Cassius asked finally speaking to the girls. His comment seemed to be directed at Katie so she answered.

"Yes."

Marcus did look up this time. Katie was sitting up confidently, no longer shy now that Adrian, Cassius and Blaise were talking to her. For some reason he knew that he'd put her on the team. The sheer picture in his mind of Wood's expression was enough to ensure her place. Plus she was a great chaser. He wondered who he would kick off the team. Cassius or Adrian?

Cassius seemed to be looking at Marcus as though he hoped he'd tell Katie she couldn't try out. Marcus didn't. In fact he gave more information.

"Try-outs will be Saturday at 8am." Cassius seemed angry by this. Marcus knew he was thinking he'd be the one to get kicked off. He probably would be. Adrian was too good to lose and he certainly wasn't giving up his spot.

"I'll be there." Katie replied boldly.

"Good." Blaise smiled first at her and then at Marcus who was suddenly very focused on his food. The rest of the meal passed in silence.

Draco had tried to watch Granger without being caught out by Blaise. He'd admitted to Blaise last year that he'd had, '_thoughts'_ of a certain kind about her. Blaise admitted he'd had the same types of '_thoughts'_ about Ginny. He thought if he admitted them that they would become less potent, that she would be less attractive to him. But no, things weren't that easy. If anything he'd become more aware of her. He didn't like her at all. No, she drove him mad and he hadn't forgiven her for that slap back in third year. But he couldn't stop the dreams at night either. He wondered what would happen now she was in his house.

He eventually looked up at her while they ate dessert. This was a mistake. Granger was eating a serve of chocolate mousse. Taking the spoon she dipped into the dish and brought it to her waiting, parted lips. He knew he should look away but he couldn't. She sucked on the spoon a second, cleaning every last drop off with her tongue before slipping it out of her mouth and refilling it. Draco had never realized eating something as simple as chocolate mousse could be so erotic. He realized that Blaise was watching him with a knowing smile and sent him a glare. The moment he finished eating he left the table behind. Cassius left with him seeming eager to get away too.

Blaise left when Hermione finished and offered to show her the way down. She and Ginny followed him as they left the Great Hall.

Alicia, Katie and Angelina were at a slight loss. It felt strange to have the barrier removed between themselves and the others. Blaise had provided a nice go between. Now the table was emptier, they seemed closer to Marcus and Adrian then before. They didn't feel include in Blaise's invitation for some reason but knew they couldn't find the way to the Slytherin dormitory without a guide either. Angelina knew they'd have to ask one of the remaining Slytherin boys and she didn't like it.

"You going down?" Adrian asked them politely as he stood.

"I guess so." Angelina replied, grateful that he had initiated the conversation.

The rest of the group stood to go down. Marcus walked a little behind and Katie could feel his eyes on her back. She slowed so that she was beside him. It felt more comfortable that way.

"So thanks for letting me try out." She started glancing at him.

"Sure." He replied. "You heard Dumbledore. We're family now."

"I know. But I also know you don't let girls on the team."

"Well maybe I'll make an exception." Katie smiled at him.

"Really?" Marcus absolutely refused to smile back no matter how much his lips itched to do so.

"Yeah. Things change right?"

"Right."

Just then they arrived at the Slytherin common room entrance. The entrance to the common room was located behind a stonewall in the cellars of Hogwarts Castle.

"Salazar." Adrian gave the password. Alicia rolled her eyes. _How unoriginal. _The door swung open to reveal a passage. Adrian and Marcus went in without hesitation. The girls looked at each other before entering their new home for the first time.

**Dun Dun duh!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Yay a comment on the first day **** Thank you!**

The end of the passage opened up into a grand room filled with gothic features and lit by the eerie green light from the lake. A few students were milling about, getting a feel for the room.

It seemed mostly Slytherin males remained in Slytherin house with a handful of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor girls thrown in.

Were McGonagall and Dumbledore matchmaking?

She, Ginny, Alicia, Katie and Angelina did a swap with some Ravenclaw girls so that they all shared a dormitory together. They now sat on the end of their beds facing each other in a circle. The dormitory was similar to the one in Gryffindor tower, only less friendly and green and silver.

"This is so weird." Alicia murmured looking up at the ceiling of the room. "I know I keep saying 'its weird' but that's the only word I can think of. I've dedicated the last 7 years of my life to hating Slytherin and just like that I'm supposed to become one."

"I know how you feel. At least we're not the only people who have been sorted into Slytherin. And the guys aren't as bad as I thought they'd be. It seems it was mainly the girls who were causing the trouble." Angelina agreed.

"Yeah, I'm glad were not sharing a dormitory with them." Said Hermione.

"Blaise is actually really friendly." Katie commented. "I'm glad he's so confident. It would've been awful sitting there in silence for the whole meal."

"He's really funny too." Ginny sighed thinking about him. The others looked at her amused.

"Someone's got a crush." Alicia teased.

"Oh shush." Ginny giggled blushing slightly.

"I wonder if Flint will really let me play on the team." Katie pondered aloud. Angelina shrugged.

"I'm not going to try out." Alicia said. "For one thing flint wouldn't put me on the team and for another it would feel wrong to play for Slytherin."

"But playing for Slytherin is better than not playing at all." Katie countered. She couldn't imagine having to give it up for a year.

"Well I'm going to try and get some sleep." Angelina said. "It'll be a long day tomorrow."

"Yeah me too."

They all got into their beds and turned out the light.

In the 6th year males dorm Draco was refusing to close his eyes. Every time he did the image of Granger sliding that spoon out of her mouth flashed in front of his eyes. Well it wouldn't do to think about her like that so he'd keep his eyes open. She was a mudblood, Slytherin or not. He wouldn't try to get her to lose house points obviously now that they were in the same house but nothing else would change. She was beneath him and that was that.

Katie got up a little after dawn and quickly dressed and headed out into the common room. She hated knowing she was under water, it felt so restrictive. She was surprised to see Adrian Montague sitting on the couch in front of the fire. He looked up as she entered the room and smiled lazily.

"Hey. Your up early." He greeted.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Huh."

"So what about you? Do you always get up this early?"

"Pretty much. Bletchley snores so loudly that once your awake there's no chance of getting back to sleep again." Katie laughed and sat down in the armchair across from him.

"So, the new Slytherin chaser. First girl to make it on to the Slytherin team."

"Well Flint hasn't actually put me on the team."

"He will though, I can tell. Poor Cassius." He didn't seem too worried about Cassius though.

"How do you know that it will be Cassius and not you?" Katie asked with a smile. Adrian pretended to look insulted.

"Me? I don't think so. I could fly hoops around Cassius and Flint knows it." Just as he was speaking Cassius had walked into the room. Adrian didn't look worried.

"Oh could you?" Cassius glared at Adrian who grinned at him.

"Yes I could and you know it."

"Well we'll put that to the test this Saturday won't we?" Cassius snarled taking a seat opposite Katie.

"Why wait till then? Katie," Adrian shifted his attention from Cassius to her in a moment. "Whose the better player? Cassius or me?"

"Well I," Katie really didn't want to answer his question. She'd offend someone either way.

"Your both idiots." Flint growled coming into the room. Katie was so relieved not to have to answer she almost fainted. "We're going to have to do something about Bletchley. I haven't slept in weeks."

"Yes boss." Adrian replied cheekily. Flint's eyes finally fell on Katie who was watching him with agitation.

"Why are you up so early? Surely you can't hear Bletchley through the wall."

"I wouldn't doubt it. I'm surprised he hasn't woken up the whole castle." Cassius grumbled.

"Couldn't sleep." Katie repeated her excuse. She didn't want to go into details about feeling claustrophobic.

Flint was spared having to respond by a knocking at the portrait door. Even though he was the one standing he looked at one of the other guys to answer. After a moment's hesitation Adrian got up to see who it was and Flint immediately took his seat.

There was muffled conversation and the sound of a door closing before Adrian reappeared holding a stack of papers.

"What's that?" Cassius asked leaning forward.

"New timetables." Adrian replied dumping the pile on the table in front of the fire, causing it to shake on its legs. Katie leaned forward and reached for one at the same time as Flint. Their hands brushed for a moment and Katie swore she felt a tingle in her fingers. Flint withdrew his hand letting her take one first and she smiled at him gratefully.

The moment she took the empty timetable it changed in front of her eyes, her name appearing at the top and subjects filling in the blank slots. She found that her old timetable had been completely rearranged. None of her classes were at the same time and there were some new subjects in here too.

"Dancing?" Cassius spluttered. "Why the hell do we have a class on dancing once a week?"

"And what's P.D?" Adrian asked in the same baffled tone as Cassius.

"Personal Development." Katie answered for him. The others looked at her curious.

"What's that?"

"Oh you know, stuff on growing up." She replied awkwardly. She didn't want to say 'sex Ed' though effectively that's what if had been at the Muggle School she attended before Hogwarts.

"Isn't it a bit late for classes on that?" Cassius complained scanning his timetable. "I think they've missed the boat there."

Alicia entered the room and immediately spotted the timetables.

"Oh what's this?" she asked picking one up. She looked at it for a minute before frowning. "Is this a joke?"

"I don't think so?"

"Does yours say Chinese classes on Thursday afternoon?" She asked Katie. Katie checked and shook her head.

"No, mine says German."

"Why on earth are we learning to speak Chinese and German?" Adrian said. "It's hardly a life skill."

"The only classes we've still got that are normal are potions, transfiguration and DADA."

"Oh thank Merlin no more Herbology or History of Magic." Cassius chimed in relieved.

"We've still got muggle studies." Flint grumbled.

"Where?" Katie asked leaning forward to look on his. He stiffened for a moment having her so close to him then quickly recovered and pointed to theplace he'd seen it.

"Gah I hate muggle studies." Alicia whined sitting on the arm on Katie's chair.

"Yeah it's a total waste of time." Cassius agreed.

"There's no spares on this thing." Adrian noted. "Where have all my spares gone?"

"Your spares will be better used for developing basic skills Mr Montague." Snape's cold voice informed him from the doorway. Everyone looked up surprised.

"Yes Professor." Adrian mumbled. Snape cast his eyes around the room. A few other students had filtered in and were all watching Snape with frightened expressions.

"I trust the new students are settling in." Snape asked his eyes coming back to where Alicia and Katie sat although there were plenty of other 'new' students in the room.

"Yes sir." Alicia and Katie answered together. Snape gave them a calculating look before sweeping back out of the room. Everyone relaxed when the door closed.

"Does he do that a lot?" Alicia asked.

"Every once in awhile just to remind us always near." Adrian replied good-naturedly picking up his timetable again.

"Well better get a move on. Class starts earlier now too."

Everyone groaned.

**Just a note I never bother to check my spelling and grammar- mostly because I never find mistakes until I've posted it anyway. I apologies for my laziness but it does mean I update faster **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 story 4

At breakfast things were less awkward for some and more so for others. Blaise and Ginny sat together talking animatedly about this and that. Draco sat as far from Hermione as he could without falling off the table. Alicia, Katie and Angelina were sitting next to the boys.

Flint turned out not to be a morning person to no ones surprise and moodily picked at his food. Cassius was reading the paper and Adrian and Draco were discussing the season's best Quiditch plays.

Hermione felt very alone. Katie, Angelina and Alicia had joined in on the conversation with Adrian and Draco and Ginny was buys talking to Blaise. Hermione looked longingly at where Ron and Harry were sitting together at the Ravenclaw table. It would be nice to have someone to talk to.

Draco noticed her watching the Weasley bee and Potter and snorted in disgust. While the others were busy talking he took a piece of parchment out of his bag and wrote her a note. Screwing it into a ball he tossed it at her. It hit her cheek and she turned and picked it up.

_Honestly Granger. Quit dreaming about Weaslebee and Pothead. You're in Slytherin now remember? Even if you are a mudblood. _

She dropped the note as though she'd been stung. She could feel tears pricking at the back of her eyes and when she turned to glare at Malfoy she could see the cruel amusement in his eyes.

Getting up from the table she turned and left the Great Hall. Ginny finally looked up from Blaise and when she saw Hermione rushing out the doors she quickly excused herself from the conversation with Blaise and followed her friend.

Blaise noticed the note on the table and picked it up. When he read what is said he turned and gave Draco a disapproving look. Draco merely turned his attention back to Adrian taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

Suddenly he was being dragged with his tie by Blaise out of his seat.

"Blaise what the hell?" He choked. Blaise continued to pull him out of the hall without glancing back.

When they were outside Blaise released Draco and turned to glare at him.

"That was low." He said flatly.

"That was dangerous. You nearly strangled me." Draco returned, straightening his tie.

"Look I know you're hung up on whose got what blood but I don't give a damn. As you know I happen to like Hermione and she is a member of our house. I also know that you were fantasizing about her last night so you can cut the crap about not liking her."

"I don't like her." Draco snapped. "Wanting someone is different to liking someone."

"Whatever. This was low Draco."

"You've said that."

"Well your not seeming to get it."

"Who are you my father?"

"No. Your father wouldn't be lecturing you about being nice would he?" Draco laughed at that.

"No he wouldn't."

"Look I'm not asking you to like her. Just try not to be such a git."

"Fine." Draco sighed. He knew Blaise was right. He wouldn't admit it to his friend but he'd actually felt a stab of jealousy when he'd seen Hermione watching her friends. What did she see in them?

"Alright. Now come on. We've got DADA with Snape."

Ginny had done her best to cheer up her friend who she'd found crying in the bathroom.

"I don't know why it still bothers me when he calls me that." She sobbed gripping the sink with both hands.

"Of course it hurts. But Hermione, Malfoy's just a stupid immature git. He means nothing. Don't let him get you down."

"I know. I can't help it." She wiped the tears from her face and Ginny gave her a towel.

"Come on. I'll put some cover-up around your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because they're red. You don't want him to know he made you cry right?"

"Yeah, right."

Ginny did a quick make-up spell on Hermione's face and helped her pull her hair back into a loose bun.

"You're beautiful Hermione." Ginny told her friend. "Inside and out."

Hermione went down to class on her own. She'd always been able to go with Harry and Ron. Now she was the only person her own age from Gryffindor who'd been moved to Slytherin. She would have no one to sit with. Her class was with Gryffindor but as Harry and Ron were in Ravenclaw she couldn't even sit with them.

She walked in quickly before she could chicken out and found class had already started. She froze. Snape turned to see who it was and frowned when he saw her.

"I'm sorry I'm late Professor." She forced herself to say as she looked around for a seat. Snapes eyes glinted.

"Take a seat Miss Granger." He said turning back to the board. Hermione was stunned. The last time a person had been late to Snape's class they'd lost their house 50 points. Then it hit Hermione. She was in his house now. She was safe. She sat down at the first empty seat, which happened to be next to a girl who used to be in Ravenclaw that she'd spoken to once or twice.

The girl smiled at her and moved her books to make room for her. Hermione tried to remember her name. It began with M she was sure. Madeline? Madison?

Snape had begun giving instructions for a new spell they would be learning. Hermione soon realised that now Snape had taken over DADA it would be less about defence and more about the dark arts. She wondered what potions would be like with Slughorn.

They had to pair up to practise what would be a pretty nasty curse. It made the person on the receiving end become immediately ill with stomach ulcers, a fever and nausea. The spell would last several days and couldn't be completely cured though potions could aid recovery. One partner would cast the spell and the other person would deflect it on to a rat (they were each given a group to practise on).

The girls name was Miranda. She would be casting the spell and Hermione would be deflecting it. They were standing near where Blaise and Draco were practising. Draco was laughing at something Blaise had said and it made Hermione furious to see him so happy. They practised a few times and Miranda was getting good. Hermione glanced over at Draco again as Miranda was preparing to cast the spell. He looked over at her and Hermione could still see the cruel amusement dancing there in his eyes. It made her blood boil.

"Ready?" Miranda asked. Hermione nodded and Miranda shot the curse. _Mudblood. _The sound of his voice came into Hermione's head as she cast the reflective charm. She closed her eyes. Before she knew what she was doing she'd deflected the curse not onto the rat but just past it to where Draco Malfoy was making ready to deflect his own curse. He didn't have time to look up before the spell hit him and he doubled over in pain.

Hermione jumped slightly shocked by herself. _How could she do that? _What would Snape do? Surely he wouldn't let her get away with that in his house or not.

Snape hurried to Draco's side. The blonde was on his knees breathing harshly wth sweat dripping from his brow.

"Miss Granger," Snape called her. Hermione gulped.

"Yes professor."

"Please escort Mr Malfoy to the hospital wing, immediately." Hermione nodded her head relieved he hadn't said anything worse and she and Blaise helped Draco to his feet.

"Oh my head!" Draco groaned.

"Not you Mr Zabini. You can stay here and practise with Miss Heaney."

"Come on Malfoy." Hermione muttered pulling him along with her. He leaned his head on hers, apparently to weak to stand.

"I think I'm going to be sick." He said. Hermione had his arm over her shoulder and was practically dragging the full grown man along.

"Malfoy I can't carry you to the hospital wing. Come on now. You can do it. One step at a time." She used a soothing tone. He'd better not be sick on her. Draco made sounds of agony on every stair and it took nearly an hour to get him to the hospital wing. When they did Draco immediately collapsed onto a bed. A moment later he threw up and had to be stripped because his clothes were soaked through with sweat.

"I'm dying!" He cried thrashing his head about on the bed.

Hermione didn't know if she was supposed to stay or not. She felt bad about what she'd done. The letter had been cruel but that was no reason to lower herself to his standards.

"Draco," she murmured sitting by his bed. Draco's eyes were closed and his forehead was screwed up in pain.

"It hurts." He whimpered.

"I know Draco, I know." He'd extended his hand into the air searching for hers. She took his hand and squeezed it.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Draco squeezed her hand back.

"Don't go." He said. Hermione looked around the room awkwardly. "Please."

"Okay Draco, I'll stay."

Madame Pompfrey succeeded in getting Draco's temperature under control and with Hermione's help managed to shove a potion down his throat.

"It'll make you feel better." Hermione told him firmly.

"Rubbish!" Draco snapped. He still hadn't let go of her hand.

"It will. Just swallow." He did so very reluctantly.

"That's it. Feel better?" Hermione asked, voice oozing with sympathy.

"No." Draco replied stubbornly but the colour came back to his cheeks and his breathing evened out.

"Okay." Hermione went to stand and Draco's hold on her hand tightened.

"Where are you going?" He asked abruptly.

"To class."

"You can't leave me. Look what you did to me!"

"What I did to you was no more than you deserved." Hermione snapped. Draco opened his eyes to look at her.

"I meant what I said in the note." Draco told her. Hermione felt the tears coming again and tried to wrench herself away from him but Draco held firm. "Your in Slytherin now. You could at least try to act like you belong there."

"According to you I'll never be anything but a mudblood. Why should I try to pretend to be what I'm not?"

"Oh who cares if you're a mudblood? Honestly Granger you should know by now that that's practically my nickname for you. It doesn't mean anything. Well, it means you should call me master and follow me around bowing but other than that-"

"Malfoy are you trying to tell me that you use the name 'mudblood' as a term of endearment?"

"Exactly."

"Why do I find that hard to believe?"

"Because you didn't read it in a book." Draco tugged on her hand and Hermione fell back into the chair beside his bed. "Now come on. I apologise if I've injured your ego with my harmless little nickname. But just think of that note as my welcome into Slytherin. I acknowledged you as a member of my house. You should take that as high praise."

"It's not your house."

"You know what I mean. Now come on. Don't you want to make sure your housemate gets better?" He simpered pathetically.

Hermione rolled her eyes but stayed sitting.

"You're a git Malfoy."

"I know. Blaise told me this morning."

"Don't ever call me a mudblood again."

"Don't ever curse me again."

"Deal."

"Fine."

A few hours later Blaise came in to check on Draco and see where Hermione had got to. He was more than a little surprised to find her asleep in the chair next to the bed where Draco was dozing, a satisfied smirk on his face. He noticed their hands were entwined over the blanket.

_Sneaky bastard. _Blaise thought to himself. _Probably planned the whole thing._

**Review! Review! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shout out of gratitude to: SasoriHime05, amama123 and YssaLovesOrange! Thanks for the reviews guys!**

Chapter 5

Alicia, Katie, Angelina and the boys were at the dreaded class: dancing. The teacher was none other than Professor McGonagall.

"Good morning class." She greeted them as the Slytherin and Hufflepuff houses entered the classroom. There were no chairs or tables in the room but a stack of stilettoes and a record player were on a table in the back corner. "Today we will begin your instruction on dancing. Throughout this term we will cover several dances including the waltz, tango, Viennese Waltz, merengue and quick step."

A few girls clapped in excitement and the boys all looked at each other with expressions that said, "I wish I were dead".

"Right now. We will begin with the waltz, as this is the most commonly performed dance at functions. The waltz is one of the smoothest, most graceful ballroom dances. It is a progressive dance marked by long, flowing movements, continuous turns, and "rise and fall." Now I will sort you into pairs. You will stay with your partner the whole term in my class. Understood?"

McGonagall moved forward and everyone moved back. She gave them a hard look.

"No nonsense, come on." She grabbed Cassius's arm. "Let's have you and you." She pushed Alicia in his direction. Adrian sniggered at his friend's look of mortification. However this didn't last long as McGonagall took hold of his arm next.

"And we'll have you Mr Montague with," she paused looking around. Several Hufflepuff girls moved forward eagerly. "You Miss Johnson." Angelina grimaced.

"Right now Miss Bell and Mr Flint, yes I think that will do nicely…" Katie blushed and Marcus stared at his shoes.

McGonagall continued to sort through the class until everyone was paired up.

"Now, if you please Mr Filch." Filch lowered the needle onto the disk. Waltzing music filled the room. "Right, gentlemen take your partners and put your right hand on their waist." Most of the boys in the class simply looked at her as though she were mad.

"Come on boys! Hands on waists." Marcus took up the position McGonagall was demonstrating without looking at Katie. She stared directly ahead at his chest already scarlet red in embarrassment. Adrian with a cheeky grin slid his arm around Angelina letting it slither down to rest on her bottom. Angelina stamped on his foot angrily.

"That's right now one, two, three, one, two, three. Come on Mr Warrington a bit closer now." McGonagall squeezed Alicia and Cassius together until they were touching from chest to toe.

"Bloody hell." Cassius mumbled.

"You can say that again." Alicia whispered back.

"Come on everyone a bit more enthusiasm please. Miss Jones let Mr Rawlings lead you, not the other way around! Very good Mr Montague and Miss Johnson! That's it!"

Adrian smirked. He'd had to take dancing lessons as a child and had plenty of practise at this particular dance. Angelina hadn't danced before but she had plenty of practise at letting others take the lead. She always seemed to be making friends with controlling types *cough* Alicia.

They continued on in this way for a while until McGonagall was satisfied that everyone had the general rhythm down. Then she and Filch, much to the class' horror/amusement, demonstrated the more difficult steps.

"McGonagall's got good legs." Rawlings cackled making some of the other boys snigger under their breaths.

McGonagall had everyone move back together to practise with the new steps. Marcus and Katie managed to look at each other this time and Cassius and Alicia were actually touching rather than ghosting their hands over each other.

"You've probably noticed I'm not much of the dancing type." Marcus murmured feeling the need to break the awkward silence.

"I'm not much of a dancer either." Katie replied nervously. "I'm not really into anything but Quiditch."

"Neither. When you play Quiditch all the time there's no time to do anything else."

"Who would want to do anything else anyway?"

"Exactly." Katie beamed at him and Marcus smirked a little.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Angelina accused Adrian who pulled her flush up against him at every opportunity.

"Yes I am." He laughed at her livid expression. "For that matter I'm very much looking forward to the rest of this term."

"I suppose you know all the dances by heart."

"I'm not so familiar with the merengue."

"Oh dear." She said sarcastically.

"Right well I think your getting the hang of it." McGonagall said pleased. "Now girls the schools supplied us with pairs of stilettoes for all of you to wear in this class only. Please take a pair and bring them to each class. Katie groaned. She hated heels with a passion.

"Well go on then put them on. We'll try the waltz one more time with the shoes and then you can go to lunch."

"Don't let me fall." Katie warned Marcus as she came back to him in her pair of stilettoes. They were black and strappy and bloody uncomfortable. Marcus actually smiled and helped steady her as they resumed dancing.

Adrian winced as Angelina, smiling wickedly at him, stabbed his toe with the heel after he'd deliberately rubbed against her.

Alicia was completely fortunately very used to heels as Cassius was struggling enough as it was without having to support. Fortunately Alicia was a graceful mover and managed to move with him instead of against him.

"Right well I think that will do for today! Girls don't forget the shoes next week!" McGonagall dismissed her exhausted class.

"Well thank merlin that's over." Cassius sighed as Marcus, Adrian and he made their way to the great hall.

"I rather enjoyed it." Adrian stated. Marcus didn't say anything. He wouldn't admit that he was looking forward to the class next week. If it was good for nothing else he got to be close to Katie, which was a good place to be he'd discovered.

Angelina despite being annoyed with Adrian had quite enjoyed herself and Alicia had got a quick out of watching Cassius try to dance.

"I hate these shoes." Katie said tossing them in her bag as she changed back into her normal school ones.

"I like them." Alicia disagreed. "I'm always up for free shoes."

"Yeah but you can walk in them!"

"You can too you just have to practise." Alicia promised her. "Angel and I can help you tonight."

"Won't I get blisters?" Katie asked worried. She didn't want to be limping for the rest of the week.

"Don't worry. I've got cream to heal them." Alicia soothed her. Ginny met them at the entrance to the Great Hall.

"hey what have you been doing?"

"Dancing."

"What? No way! That sounds like so much fun!"

"We got free shoes too."

"Lucky! I just had muggle studies."

"Boring?"

"Terminally."

"Hey has anyone seen Hermione?" They all looked around.

"No. That's strange. She should be here by now." Ginny sat next to Blaise.

"Hey Blaise have you seen Hermione?" Blaise smirked.

"Oh yeah."

"Where is she?"

"She had to take Draco to the hospital wing."

"What happened?"

"Oh, it's a long story." Ginny and her friends looked at each other and shrugged. _It must have been an accident._

**There's todays Chappie! Review for more!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Draco awoke in the hospital wing just as the sun was setting over Hogwarts. He sat up and looked around groggily wondering where he was. His hand was entwined with some else's.

_Granger? What the fuck is she doing here? _It took him a few moments to recall recent events. When he did he groaned and hastily let go of her hand. The action caused Hermione to stir. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He frowned at her.

"Malfoy," She said hesitatingly.

"You better have a good reason for sitting here holding my hand Granger." He snapped.

"What are you talking about Malfoy?"

"You. Here. Holding. My. Hand. Reason."

"I'm not holding your hand."

"But you were." Hermione thought for a moment, suddenly remembering what had happened.

"Malfoy if you recall you wouldn't let go of _my _hand."

"A likely story." He scoffed.

"You wouldn't!" Hermione insisted. "I tried to leave and you wouldn't let me."

"And why was I here in the first place?" Draco paused and Hermione licked her lips nervously. Draco was suddenly assailed by the memory of her and the chocolate mousse. He coughed and continued. "Oh that's right, you hexed me!"

"Malfoy we've been through this. You deserved it. We're not having the same argument again."

"Well I can see you've made good use of your time with me in hospital." He sneered. Hermione leapt to her feet.

"That's it I'm leaving!"

"Fine now that you've taken advantage of me!"

"ME taking advantage of YOU! For your information Malfoy, I wouldn't 'take advantage of you' if you were the last man on the planet!" And with that Hermione stormed out of the hospital wing leaving a stunned Draco behind.

Draco sat back against his pillows and took a deep breath. His hand was cold.

Hermione charged down the hallway and cannoned into Blaise.

"Woah!" He said catching her elbows to steady her. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I don't care!" Hermione cried pulling away from him.

"You don't care about what?"

"I don't care that we're in the same house! I don't care that what I did was wrong! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! And I wish he would just drop dead!" Blaise stared after Hermione as she continued to run down the hallway tears glistening on her cheeks. He quickly headed to the hospital wing. He and Draco clearly needed to have another word.

"Hey mate." Blaise grinned entering the wing. Draco smiled back a little weakly.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"A bit better."

"I just bumped into Hermione. She seemed really upset." Blaise looked at Draco as if to say 'what did you do?' Draco sighed.

"What did she say?"

"That she hated you and wished you were dead." Draco snorted.

"Well that's nice."

"Now when I last came in to check on you, you were both sound asleep holding hands." Draco grimaced. "So what happened between then and now?"

"I tried to be nice Blaise but that girl- she's, just so- I don't know."

"What?"

"She's so bloody perfect. It drives me crazy."

"Draco if you like her why don't you just say so?"

"I told you! I don't like her."

"Uh huh."

"I don't!" Draco insisted.

"Then why were you holding her hand?"

"I was sick! I didn't want to be left alone."

"But surely being left alone would be better then being with someone you don't like."

"Alright fine!" Blaise waited patiently as Draco agitatedly ran his fingers through his hair causing it to stand on end.

"I guess I sort of like her."

"Sort of?"

"Alright I like her. Not kind of or sort of. I like her."

"Then why are you riling her up?"

"Because its all her fault."

"What is?"

"That I like her. I would never feel this way about a mudblood on purpose. She's forced me to like her."

"Draco that is the most ridiculous argument I have ever heard."

"Whatever."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Nothing. Ignore her."

"Why don't you just ask her out?"

"Well that's rich."

"What?"

"You've liked Weaslette for years. Why don't you just ask _her _out?"

"There hasn't been a good time. I will soon."

"When?"

"Tonight probably."

Both boys sat in silence for a moment each considering what the other had said.

"My father would kill me if he knew I liked Granger."

"Your father's in Azkaban."

"Yeah I know."

Another long pause ensued.

"Well it's moot point anyway because she hates me."

"She'd forgive you."

"How do you know?"

"Because she's the forgiving type."

"Yeah I guess."

"So are you going to ask her out?" Draco sighed again.

"I don't know." He replied at last. "I guess we'll see what happens."

Draco would be in the hospital wing for another few days so Blaise headed down to the Great Hall alone. After dinner everyone went to bed fairly early, exhausted from the day.

Katie crept out after she knew everyone was in bed and lay down on the couch. She couldn't sleep in that dormitory. She decided she'd take a quick nap out here then creep back to bed before anyone was up. Finally comfortable she drifted off to sleep.

Marcus lay in bed a long time unable to sleep. Adrian had cast a silencing spell on Bletchley after the guy had fallen asleep and everyone else was sleeping better for it. Marcus had too much on his mind. Rolling out of bed he decided to sit up for a bit in the common room. The flames were still flickering in the fireplace and he decided to sit on the couch. As he neared the fireplace he saw Katie Bell curled up at one end of the couch. She was shivering slightly in her sleep and Marcus felt for the first time a feeling of tenderness for another human being. Quietly he walked to the cupboard and pulled out a blanket, which he proceeded to lay over the sleeping girl. She stopped shivering and Marcus smiled pleased. He sat for a time on the chair watching how the shadows of the flames danced over her angelic face.

As he was beginning to feel tired he walked back to his dormitory and was soon sound asleep himself. He slept well for the first time that year.

Katie woke up at dawn. She was surprised to find herself covered in a blanket.

_Where did that come from? _She wondered to herself as she pulled the blanket around her shoulders and returned to her dormitory.

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks vampires-r-bloody-hot and SasoriHime05! Reviews are much appreciated!**

Chapter 7

Hermione was beginning to feel more and more alone at the Slytherin table. It seemed that everyone was adapting to the change except her. Angelina and Adrian practically flirted with each other. Alicia and Katie talked about their classes and their teachers etc. Ginny and Blaise were completely rapped up in each other and Marcus and Cassius talked mostly to each other occasionally joining in on Alicia and Katie's conversations.

Hermione had never been a good conversationalist. She wasn't like other girls. She prepared to stay in and read rather than go out and party. She didn't swoon over boys or gossip about other students. She had no interest in makeup or shopping. And what was even harder was that she had no interest in Quiditch, which seemed to be the universal conversation starter.

So she would sit next to Ginny who would always sit next to Blaise and then proceed to stare into space as she mindlessly nibbled at her food. Blaise and Ginny would sometimes make an effort to include her but she knew it was only to be polite and they would soon be rapped up in each other again. Blaise had asked Ginny out on Tuesday. They were going to go down to Hogsmeade on Saturday to have lunch.

Draco was bored out of his mind in the hospital wing. Blaise came to see him every afternoon and the other guys had checked on him a few times but for most of the day he had nothing to do but lie in bed and stare at the ceiling feeling nauseous.

He wished he hadn't yelled at Granger that day. Maybe then she'd have come and visit him too. At least she was entertaining.

The weekend rolled around and on Saturday morning Katie headed down to the Quiditch pitch for try-outs. Alicia and Angelina had come down to watch ostensibly to support Katie but Katie knew they were really there for the eye candy.

"Oh I just love Quiditch don't you?" Alicia sighed with happiness.

"Oh definitely." Angelina agreed. "I could watch all day.

Katie came out dressed in her Quiditch robes, which, like her other clothes, had changed to the Slytherin colours. She smiled and waved at her friends who waved back.

"Alright Bell. You, Cassius and Adrian can start warming up now with some passes while I try-out the beaters then we'll run through some drills and see how you go." Katie nodded and smiled and she and the others took off into the air.

Cassius and Adrian were nice enough to her but when they passed to each other they deliberately threw the ball hard and fast, trying to knock the other off their broom or cause them to drop the quaffle. Katie pretended she was oblivious to their actions and joined in on the small talk regarding the potential beaters.

"Why does Bletchley look so mad?" She asked Adrian noticing that the beater was bashing the bludgers about with a very heated expression. Adrian smiled sheepishly.

"I may have forgotten to take the silencing charm off him before he woke up."

"Oh merlin. What happened?"

"Well once he realized what we'd done he threw a right fit. Threatened to kill us all. Of course he couldn't have actually done it but it got violent for a moment. But then Marcus threatened not to let him try-out today so he shut up."

Katie looked over at Marcus. He was so muscular and tall. She couldn't imagine anyone beating him in a fight, duel or otherwise.

Eventually Marcus flew over to where they were waiting and quickly talked them through the drill he would be running. Wisely, he decided to rotate them so that he, Adrian and Cassius would go through it first. Then he'd go through it again with Katie and Adrian. Then finally again with Katie and Cassius. Katie watched them fly off together, the three Slytherin chasers. Adrian and Cassius did their best to bring each other down without making it too obvious. Katie waited patiently and soon she was running through the drill herself.

She could see what Adrian had meant. He was a smoother flyer then Cassius somehow, more agile. Flying with him and Marcus felt natural and effortless. Cassius was great too but just not as easy. Cassius knew before Marcus told him. To his credit Marcus took Cassius aside to tell him and seemed to follow it up with a pep talk of sorts. Katie smiled at Marcus as he let his mate down gently. Cassius took it very nobly and walked out of the ring with his head up. Marcus joined Katie and Adrian where they stood watching Cassius walk back to the changing rooms.

"How'd he take it?" Adrian asked.

"Fine." Marcus replied without emotion. "I picked Derrick and Bole for the beaters."

"And Bletchley for Keeper?"

"Yep."

"Right."

They stood for another moment in comfortable silence then Adrian hit Katie's shoulder in a friendly way.

"Your really one of us now Bell." He said with a smile before walking to the changing rooms.

And then there were two. Katie looked at Marcus. He felt her gaze and looked back at her.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh nothing I-" She stuttered. He smirked.

"Welcome to the team Bell."

"Thanks." Marcus nodded and left Katie standing alone in the middle of the stadium.

Katie caught up with her friends after she'd had a shower and changed.

"Hey!" Angelina grinned giving her friend a hug. "You were brilliant! Congratulations."

"Thanks"

"Like you were even watching." Alicia accused her and then added as an aside to Katie. "She was ogling Adrian the whole time."

"I was not!" Alicia replied indignantly. Her friends just smiled at her.

"Its funny being on a first name basis with them isn't?"

"Yeah. What's like flying with them?"

"Well it was a little strange at first but you know they're really good players and we got into a good swing."

"You'll have to tell us what Marcus is like as a captain. How he compares with Oliver."

Katie felt a trickle of guilt when Alicia said that. Oliver would be so hurt if she knew what she was doing. But it wasn't her fault was it? She hadn't chosen to be put in Slytherin.

"Will do." She promised. _Oliver would understand. _She told herself this over and over again until she believed it.

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! Thank you for the reviews: **LollipopWanter, Damon-girl96 and APeaceOfPie4Everybody011**! Since you asked here's another chapter!**

Chapter 8

Ginny and Blaise walked into Hogsmeade together chatting all the way. They were too shy to hold hands, but they would both casually bump into each other now and again, smiling nervously in that way even confident people do on a first date.

They ended up at the pub for lunch as neither fancied a trip to Madam Puddifoot's.

"So how's' Draco doing?" Ginny inquired more to be nice than because she actually cared about Malfoy.

"Oh yeah he's getting better." Blaise bit his lip deciding whether to act on behalf of his friend. "I know he'd really like it if Hermione visited him."

"Blaise are you kidding me?"

"No I'm not. He really would. But you know Draco, he's to proud to say anything and I know Hermione's not to keen on him right now so I thought maybe you could-" He waved his hand as if to finish the sentence through that gesture.

"You want me to get Hermione to visit Draco?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm happy to try but she won't go unless there's a reason and she won't believe me or care if I say it's because he wants her to."

"Hm. Well maybe we could let on that his condition is getting worse to the point of him being unconscious…"

"And what happens when she turns up and see's him wide awake."

"We lock the door behind her and don't let them out till they've made up-"

"And made out." Ginny finished guessing his thoughts. Blaise winked at her mischievously. "Exactly."

So following lunch the two Slytherin's put their plan into action.

"Ginny I don't care if he's at deaths door." Hermione grumbled as ginny dragged her friend to the hospital wing.

"Come on Hermione. Blaise said he was really bad! What if he dies?"

"The world will be a better place."

"Hermione!"

"Oh alright fine. But I'm only going in to check if he's breathing and then I'm leaving again."

"Okay."

Blaise was waiting outside the hospital for them.

"Hey there." He smirked.

"Oh hi Blaise. Were you visiting him?" Hermione asked naively.

"Yes I've just finished. You going in?"

"I guess." she grumbled. Blaise held the door for Hermione as she stepped inside. The moment she was in Blaise slammed the door shut and locked the door.

"Blaise!" Ginny giggled.

"What?" He asked playfully.

"I didn't think you were actually going to lock them in there!"

"Now Ginny I'm a man of my word and I always follow through."

Hermione turned and started thumping on the doors. _What are they doing?_

"Let me out!" She yelled. "This isn't funny!"

"Granger?" She whirled around to find Draco sitting up in bed with a book open on his lap. He looked absolutely fine. Hermione seethed. _I'm going to kill Ginny._

"What?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I have been brought here on the presumption that you were at deaths door." She informed him before proceeding to cast every curse she could think of at the door. It refused to budge. _Looks like I'm stuck here for a bit._

"How very condescending of you to grace me with you presence." Draco sniggered. She spun around to face him giving up on the door.

"Don't worry. I will be leaving as soon as possible and taking my presence with me." She replied flatly. Draco reached over to his bedside table and picked up a bag of wizard chocolate and candy.

"You want some?" He asked holding the bag out to her. "Adrian got it for me."

"No thank you." She replied tersely. "What is with you Malfoy? One second your insulting me and the next your offering me chocolates."

"I'm losing my mind." He drawled still holding out the packet of chocolate and candy to Hermione. "All this time in hospital is pushing me over the edge."

Hermione sighed. If she was going to be stuck in here with Malfoy she might as well have a chocolate. She walked over to the offered box and picked out a fizzing whizbee.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Did Blaise really just visit you?"

"No I haven't seen Blaise today. I thought he was on a date with the Weasley girl."

"Her name's Ginny."

"My apologies. I thought he was on a date with _Ginny."_

"He was. But for approximately the last twenty minutes he's been standing outside that door."

"Well that's just rude of him." Draco rummaged through the bag and pulled out a chocolate wand for himself.

"So how long do you think he'll keep us here." Hermione asked hopelessly, licking the rest of the sugar off the tips of her fingers.

"I imagine it'll be until he see's _results_."

"Results?" Draco winked at her and Hermione blushed.

"Well what do we do?"

"Have more chocolate." He encouraged her. Hermione picked out a chocolate cauldron. "You know you can stop pretending."

"Pretending what?"

"That you don't like me." Hermione glared at him.

"I don't like you."

"After all it's perfectly natural. I mean I'm good-looking, charming, wealthy, talented,"

"…Racist, vain, cruel." Hermione continued for him.

"So I think you should just come out with it already."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Draco sighed.

"Hermione come here. I want to tell you a secret and I don't want those two to be able to hear it." Hermione was curious. She loved being in on secrets. She moved to stand directly beside his bed so he could tell her. Draco rolled his eyes.

"You'll need to be closer than that. Come _here_." Her pulled her down until she was sitting on the bed with him. Hermione felt a tingle as he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"What's the secret?" She asked. Draco smirked. In one swift movement he turned her face towards his and kissed her full on the mouth. She immediately squealed and tried to leap off the bed. Draco had been prepared for this and had wrapped his arms firmly around her.

"Let go of me." Hermione insisted struggling against him. If only she had thought to slap him before he grabbed her.

"You wanted to know my secret."

"You didn't tell me one."

"No. I decided to show you instead."

"Draco what are you on about?"

"I like you Hermione."

"That's impossible."

"Why?"

"Because you hate me. You've always hated me."

"Not true."

"Oh yes it is."

"I haven't _always_ hated you. Honestly Hermione you do exaggerate."

"Let go of me!" she repeated. Draco released her laughing and Hermione scurried off the bed.

"Draco you git this isn't funny."

"It is from where I'm sitting."

"I want to leave."

"So soon? You've barely been here. And you've failed to visit me all week."

"So what? We're not friends. Why should I have visited you?" Draco tilted his head to the side and looked up at her from under his eyelashes.

"Are you angry with me Hermione?" He asked sweetly.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Maybe because I've been kidnapped and assaulted."

"I didn't _assault _you. I gave you chocolate." Hermione restrained herself from slapping him. "Besides it's only assault if you don't want it."

Hermione opened her mouth to assure him that she _hadn't _wanted it but Draco held up a finger to shush her as he listened at the door.

"You want to get out of here?" He whispered. Hermione threw her hands up in the air exasperatedly.

"That's what I've been saying for the last ten minutes."

"I have an idea." Draco slid out of his bed and walked over to the window. Hermione followed him as he pushed it open.

"Your not going to jump are you?" She asked flatly. "I don't want to be responsible for your suicide as well."

"Don't be ridiculous Hermione." Draco pulled his wand out of his pocket and waved it once.

"Accio Nimbus." Hermione's glare faltered. She hated flying with a passion.

The new nimbus quickly appeared before them and Draco easily leapt onto it.

"Come on then lets go." Hermione looked at the broom as though it were bomb about to explode. "Granger get on this moment or I'm leaving you in the hospital wing."

"You shouldn't even be leaving." Hermione reminded him. "You're still sick." _Well, he isn't but that's neither here nor there._

"Well Hermione unless you want to make out with me in my bed- an option I'm also open to by the way- this is the only way out." Shutting her eyes so she couldn't see whether she was about to die or not Hermione flung herself out the window. Draco caught her with one arm and steadied her with the other.

"See? That was easy. I think we should go for a little joyride, celebrate my freedom."

"Just please fly me to the ground before you do." Hermione whimpered burying her face in his back. Draco chuckled under his breath.

"Oh come on Hermione. Lets go for a victory circuit of the school." Hermione squealed digging her nails into his arms as they shot off suddenly. She could feel the wind whipping her face and the change in Draco's body as he shifted from side to side, steering. She absolutely refused to open her eyes- that is until she felt Draco lifting his arms. Her eyes flew open to find that Draco wasn't holding onto the broom anymore.

"What are you doing?" She screamed.

"Can you feel that Hermione?"

"Death?"

"No freedom!"

"Who do you think you are? Rose of titanic? We're going to crash."

"Who's Rose of Titanic?"

"Muggle thing." Draco didn't reply but he did take hold of the broom. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut again. They seemed to be speeding up and she curled herself closer around Draco hoping if they crashed and died he'd provide some soft padding.

"Open your eyes Granger."

"No never again."

"Hermione, open your eyes." Hermione peeked open one eye and was surprise to see grass just beneath her feet.

"Oh!" She cried throwing herself off the broom and onto the ground. Draco watched in amusement as she lay on her back on the ground, looking like she'd never get up again.

"Now see was that so bad?" Draco asked her as he gracefully dismounted beside her.

"Yes, yes it was!" But she wasn't angry anymore. She was far too relieved not to be dead.

Draco offered her his hand and pulled her up. She dusted herself down briefly looking around them. They weren't far from the castle much to her relief.

She felt his hand in her hair and jumped away from him. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Relax Hermione you just have a leaf in your hair." Hermione forced herself to stay still as he reached up again to grab it. "There." He showed her the leaf before letting it fall to the ground.

"We should probably head back, go and find Ginny and Blaise to tell them they can give up."

"Nah" Draco said "let them wait outside the doors for a few more hours." Hermione laughed.

"Serves them right."

"Very Slytherin Hermione." Draco smiled at her for a moment before turning back towards the castle. "Come on. I want to hear how Quiditch try-outs went." Hermione stared after him for a moment. _Did he just smile at me? Like a real smile? _She'd think about it later.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to ****shaymars**** and ****SasoriHime05**** for the reviews! You are awesome!**

Chapter 9

Back in the Slytherin Common room Marcus was running his new team through training schedules. Katie found her mind wandering listening to his voice. He almost growled as he spoke. It was so dominating and sexy. Marcus glanced up at her once and was a little confused by the dreamy expression on her face. She'd never looked at _him_ that way before.

"Marcus you do realize that none of us will have time to eat, sleep or study if we practise that often." Adrian pointed out.

"I'm sorry Montague I was under the impression you wanted to win this year. If that isn't the case I'm more than happy to let Cassius have your spot." Adrian rolled his eyes but kept quiet.

"We haven't played any of these teams before so we don't know who'll have what strengths. Rodger Davies is still captain of the Ravenclaw team. He's got Potter as his seeker now so he'll probably be our main competition."

"Who's Gryffindor's captain?"

"McLaggen."

"Bloody hell. I wonder who made that decision." Adrian snorted.

"They're having their try-outs tomorrow. Bell, you'll come with me to watch them. Montague, you find out who's on the Ravenclaw team. Bletchley, you do the same for the Hufflepuff team. Everyone got it?"

"Why are you taking Bell?" Bole grumbled. Spying was the best job after all and he wanted to go.

"Because she knows everyone in Gryffindor including McLaggen. She'll know who he plans to put on the team. Anything else?" He gave the rest of his team a hard look.

"Good. Montague and Bletchley, report back tomorrow." Having been dismissed the other guys moved off to get lunch. Katie lingered as Marcus looked over some of his hand drawn plans.

"What time are we meeting tomorrow?" She asked him nervously, playing with her hair.

"9am." He replied gruffly still contemplating the plans. When she didn't walk away he looked up from his papers. She parted her lips as though she were going to say something but nothing came out.

"Was there something else?"

"I just, I." She took a deep breath. "I think your plans are really good." Marcus considered her for a moment.

"Thanks." Katie nodded and walked away from him a blush gracing her cheeks. Marcus kept his gaze fixed on the plans until she'd left the room. Once the door closed behind her he leaned back in his chair with a heavy sigh. _What was up with Katie? Did she know it was him who put the blanket on her? Did she know he'd been watching her? She was almost acting as though she had a crush on him. _Marcus shook his head free of those thoughts. There was no way a girl like Katie Bell would have a crush on Marcus Flint.

"This'll be the first year I'm not on the team since second year." Cassius grumbled at lunch.

"Mine too." Alicia said. "It's weird knowing that I don't have to get up for practise or have a match to prepare for."

"Oh cheer up you two." Angelina chastised them. "You're putting me off my lunch."

"Mine too." Adrian agreed smiling at Angelina. She returned it, shyly biting her lip.

"Okay you two are putting me off my lunch." Alicia complained.

"Hey where are Ginny and Blaise?" Adrian asked looking around for them.

"Believe it or not they're on a date." Angelina supplied.

"Seriously?" Cassius asked. "That's not like Blaise."

"What do you mean?" Alicia asked.

"Blaise isn't really the _dating _type. He usually prefers to cut to the chase as it were." Adrian replied. Angelina wondered if Adrian was like that too but didn't want to ask. "Of course, Cassius isn't really the dating type either, but that's because no girls ever been interested him." The girls laughed while Cassius whacked Adrian over the head with a breadstick.

"Mr Warrington please resist the urge to play with your food." Snape drawled coldly making the girls jump in surprise. No one ever heard him approach. Perhaps he floated above the ground instead of walking on it.

"Yes Sir." Adrian sniggered under his breath as Snape walked away.

"Yeah Cassius stop playing with your food" he teased. Cassius sent a swift kick to Adrian's shin.

After lunch Draco and Hermione joined them, fresh from their hospital escape.

"Good to see you mate." Adrian greeted him as the pair entered through the portrait hall. "I thought you weren't out till Tuesday."

"I escaped." Draco replied slyly.

"And you took someone with you huh" Adrian grinned.

"You're my conspirator aren't you Hermione?" Draco winked at her.

"Um, well," Hermione stuttered. Draco sat down next to Adrian on the couch leaving room for someone else. Hermione wasn't sure whether she should sit next to him. It seemed he intended her to but she felt she'd had quite enough Draco Malfoy time today. Draco glanced back over his shoulder at her.

"Well sit down." He told her. For some reason quite unknown to her- perhaps she was still feeling uncomfortable being in the Slytherin common room- but Hermione did as he said without thinking. Draco turned back to Adrian obviously pleased she'd sat by him.

"How did Quiditch try-outs go?" He asked.

"Oh same as usual. Bletchley got keeper, Bole and Derrick got beaters and Katie and I got chasers." Draco chuckled.

"No one dared try out for my position did they?"

"Course not." Adrian grinned. "Speaking of which when are the new brooms arriving?" They both laughed. Hermione was completely confused and simply sat quietly watching them.

"No seriously though I think I'll put in an order for some Firebolts. The guys at Quality Quidditch Supplies owe me a favour anyway."

"Should I ask why?"

"No."

"Why not just pay for them? You have enough money?" Hermione asked him curtly. Draco turned to her with a smirk.

"Why pay for something that I can have for free? And don't give me a lecture on being fair. You were more than happy to wear that dress at the Yule ball that was given to you for free when Madame Malkin found out you were going as Krum's date."

"How did you know about that?"

"I have my sources."

"Besides that's different. I couldn't have afforded the dress otherwise."

"So only the rich should have to pay for something because they can while everyone else should get it for free? How is that fair"

"Whoa." Adrian held up his hands. "Chill you two."

"We are _chilled_." Hermione replied angrily. "We're completely chilled. We couldn't be more chilled if we were in Antarctica."

"Okay I get it your chilled." Adrian laughed easily. "Draco you've got yourself an ice queen."

"Oh I think she's rather warm actually" Draco replied suggestively. "I think-"

"I am in the room you know and I don't care what you think. I am not your anything hot or cold." Draco bit his lip to stop laughing but Adrian was far gone and nearly fell on the floor.

Hermione threw them both a withering look before storming up to the girl's dormitories.

"You know" Adrian spluttered. "Things have been so much nicer since those girls moved in. Who knew living with Gryffindor's could be so much fun."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day Katie and Marcus slipped into the stands at the Gryffindor try-outs. McLaggen was strutting about shouting orders at the players.

"Bloody peacock." Marcus muttered. Katie merely nodded. They were hiding in one of the corners and Marcus had his body pressed tightly up against hers. She could feel his breath on her face and his muscles rippling under his robes. She could barely stop her body trembling.

"Well you're the Gryffindor expert. Whose McLaggen likely to chose?" Katie forcefully moved her attention to the try-outs.

"He'll most likely keep Fred and George on as beaters. Dean Thomas and Demelza Robins will probably get chasers. They're pretty good, as good as Cassius I'd say, from the try-outs we've been to together. Obviously Chang will get seeker now she's in Gryffindor to replace Harry. And that's Tamsin Applebee who was a chaser for Hufflepuff. She'll probably be the final chaser." Katie surveyed the arena again quickly then nodded, secure in her opinion.

"Thomas and Robins, what are their faults?" Marcus asked gruffly. Katie had made the mistake of turning to look at him as he spoke and their noses were actually touching. Katie's breath caught in her throat.

"Um, well Dean, he, his left arm isn't very strong. He can't do back passes…" Marcus's eyes were turning even darker if possible and Katie's heart was going a million miles an hour.

"And Robins?"

"She's good at scoring but she's slow to dodge bludgers when she…" Katie trailed off. He was watching her lips as they moved and she found herself licking them nervously.

"Katie." Marcus growled. Then he kissed her, a real kiss. Not some quick peck on the lips or a soft caress. A real, mind-blowing, lip-swelling kiss. Katie sighed parting her lips and Marcus raking his fingers through her long blonde hair. She couldn't help a quiet moan escaping her lips as his jagged teeth bit into her lip. She gripped his shirt in one hand and the other was lost in his thick, black hair.

"Katie." He rasped, pulling away harshly. Katie tried to focus her glazed eyes on him.

"Yes?" Marcus reached out and stroked her cheek.

"Katie are you sure you want this? I don't want to push you, or make you feel you have to because I'm your captain." Katie shook her head dizzily.

"I want you." She murmured. That's all she could manage to say.

That seemed to be fine by Marcus who resumed their snogging without further discussion.

"Right captain I've got the Ravenclaw team down for you." Adrian announced saluting Marcus mockingly that afternoon in the Slytherin common room. "I've had it from a very reliable source. It's Davies, Bradley and Chambers as chasers. Potter for seeker, Page for keeper and O'Flaherty and Inglebee for beaters." Marcus nodded at him somewhat distractedly.

"Good, good."

"And Zacharias Smith is captain for Hufflepuff. He's got Cadwallader and Burrow for chasers along with him and Summerby for seeker. Rickett and Samuels are the beaters."

Marcus looked at both of them blankly as though they'd announced their findings in Chinese.

"Marcus, are you alright?" Adrian asked, more amused than concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. Adrian can I have a word for a minute?" Adrian looked confused but sat beside Marcus at the fire.

"Go ahead." He encouraged.

"Well I kissed Katie." Adrian whistled approvingly. "But now were do I stand with her? Are we _together_?"

Adrian laughed at his best friend.

"Depends what kind of a kiss it was." Marcus shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, you know, a kiss."

"With tongues?"

"Yes."

"And teeth?"

"Yes."

"Lasting for more than ten minutes?"

"Well I wasn't exactly timing but yeah I guess."

"Then yeah I'd say you're together."

"Bloody hell."

"Good for you Marcus. Who would've thought you'd bag yourself a girl like her?" Marcus glared at his friend.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing it's just you haven't dated much Marcus. Not that you haven't had your fair share of admirers. But even Wood thought Bell was out of his league."

"She _was_ out of his league." Marcus grumbled. "She's out of my league too. I don't know why she likes me."

"Well she clearly does."

"Well what do I do now?"

"Well I doubt she's expecting a grand gesture on your part but she's probably hoping you'll at least buy her a butter beer from the pub."

"Right. So I should just ask her out."

"That's the idea."

"Right." Adrian patted Marcus on the shoulder supportively before taking his leave. It seemed two of his friends had scored new girlfriends within less than a week of the Gryffindor's moving in. Never one to be left behind Adrian decided it was time to pick up his game.

"Hey Ginny have you seen Angelina?"

"Sure she's up in our room. Do you want me to get her?"

"Please." Ginny went up the stairs to her dormitory while Adrian waited patiently down the bottom. A moment later Angelina appeared at the door above.

"Adrian what is it?" She called leaning over the banister.

"I want to talk to you. Can you come down a minute?" Angelina shrugged daintily and skipped down the stairs.

"Lets go for a walk." Adrian more ordered than suggested taking her arm in his. Angelina almost had to jog keeping up with him.

"Why the sudden need for a stroll?"

"I have a piece of news for you?"

"Oh do tell?"

"Marcus and Katie are going out."

"What?"

"Either Gryffindor try-outs were exceptionally dull or Marcus exceptionally charming, I'm gathering it was the former, but the two had a little tryst in the stands."

"Well, well, well."

"First Blaise and Ginny, now Marcus and Katie. I wonder who will be next?" He trailed off looking at her.

"Adrian Montague I hope you didn't lure me out here under false pretences."

"I would never." They'd stopped walking and were facing each other.

"Then why did you ask me to take a walk with you?"

"Would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow?"

"Well we'll both be in the Great Hall so…"

"No, no. Why don't we sneak off somewhere? Just the two of us." Angelina smiled.

"Oh I don't know about that Adrian."

"What if I showed you how to get into the kitchens?"

"Well I have always wanted to see the kitchens."

"Meet me out the front of the hall at 12?"

"Well maybe. Perhaps." She winked at him over her shoulder as she sashayed back to the common room.

Adrian grinned. What a woman.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you thank you thank you for my reviews!

Chapter 11

Blaise lay with his head in Ginny's lap as they sat by the lake that afternoon.

"Did you hear about Katie and Marcus?"

"Yes." Blaise chuckled. "I don't know which of them is more nervous about it."

"Mm." Ginny smiled running her fingers through his hair. "I think Angelina and Adrian have something planned for tomorrow as well now."

"They're all trying to copy us."

"We're a hard act to follow." Blaise took hold of her waist and pulled her down. She fell on the grass beside him and Blaise hovered above her, using one arm to support himself.

"Hello."

"Hello." Blaise leant down and gave her a slow, sensual kiss.

"Did I mention how happy I am that you became a Slytherin?"

"I think you've mentioned it at least 100 times in the last 2 hours." Blaise kissed her again sliding his hands up under her shirt.

"Mm Blaise wait." Ginny turned her head to the side pulling away from the kiss.

"Sorry too fast?"

"Um yes! You at least have to buy me three more meals before you get those hands anywhere near my bra."

"I don't suppose your hungry now?"

"I'm a little bit nibblish. Why?"

"Does afternoon tea count as a meal?"

"Let me guess your plan is buy me afternoon tea now, dinner tonight, then breakfast tomorrow and have your hands up my shirt my lunchtime?"

"Pretty much."

"Patience isn't your virtue is it?"

"Well I already had kindness and diligence, not to mention my good looks and charm. I had to leave some virtues for the rest of my family."

"How very generous of you."

"I thought so. For example, I left chastity to my cousin."

"Very thoughtful. That wasn't something you wanted for yourself?"

"Personally I think it's overrated."

"Really?"

"Mm." Blaise gave her another quick peck on the lips before pulling her to her feet. "Come on, meal one awaits."

"No, Draco absolutely not! I'm never getting on that _thing_ again." Hermione snapped as Draco brandished the Nimbus.

"Come on Hermione. Look I feel bad about what I said earlier. Why don't you let me make it up to you by helping you get over your fear of heights?"

"No, no, never again."

"Hermione there's nothing to be afraid of. Think of how much easier your life would be if you could fly."

"I like my life just fine thank you."

"Why don't I prove how safe it is?" Draco had mounted his broom and flown to about a height of 100m over the ground. Hermione watched in horror as he held his arms out to the side, smiling confidently.

"Draco you'll kill yourself!" She yelled at him not sure why she suddenly cared.

"No I won't! Because it's _safe_!" He swooped down towards her and Hermione closed her eyes expecting to hear a crash. When she opened them he was hovering a meter above the ground, watching her with amusement. "See?"

Hermione didn't move as he landed beside her and moved her hands around the handle of the broom.

"Now just hold the broom like this. Hermione you'll have to move your fingers to hold on."

"This is bad, this isn't safe."

"It's perfectly safe. Right, now one leg over, that's it." Hermione shook as he slid onto the broom behind her. "Alright, now lean forward and off we'll go."

"Draco I can't."

"Yes you can. I won't let anything happen. Trust me."

"I don't trust you."

"Wise decision." Draco leaned forward and they moved off.

"No! No! No! I can't do this. I want down."

"Nope we're going up. Open your eyes Hermione."

Hermione did. _Oh sweet Merlin. _They were nearly as high as the clouds.

"Lean this way." Draco took hold of her shoulders and gently pushed her down to her right. The broom smoothly veered around. "And back this way." He tilted her to the left. Despite feeling like her death was imminent, Hermione was happily surprised with the smoothness of the flight.

"That's it. Now gently lean back towards me." Hermione did so until her back rested against his chest. The broom drew to a halt. "You've got it." Hermione exhaled loudly trying not to scream. Looking down she could see students walking back from Hogsmeade and others just milling about outside.

"Is that Blaise and Ginny?" Hermione asked, momentarily forgetting her fear. Draco followed where her finger was pointing at a couple walking towards the castle.

"Looks like them. Let's fly down and check. Lean forward to go and tilt the broom downwards at about a 45-degree angle."

Ginny was shocked to see Hermione flying towards her, and with Malfoy no less.

"What are you two doing?" Blaise called to them.

"Teaching Hermione to fly." Draco replied easily. Hermione drew herself up and they paused just above Ginny and Blaise.

"But Hermione you're scared of flying. You've always been scared of flying."

"All depends on the teacher I guess." Blaise teased her. Hermione blushed a little.

"So where were you too?"

"We went down to the lake. Then we decided to get some afternoon tea." Ginny replied cheerfully.

"Sure you were." Draco grinned at his friend. Blaise smirked back at him.

"Guess we'll see you in here." He said.

"Right, Hermione, you can show me which one is Gryffindor tower." Hermione rolled her eyes but she didn't feel scared anymore. The feeling of Draco's toned body against her back was strangely distracting.

"Yes master." She replied dryly.

"That sounds _so_ good coming from you. I think we should make it my official nickname."

Hermione snorted derisively.

"You wish Ferret."

Review and tell me which couple is your favourite Angelina/Montague and Alicia/Cassius are next.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you so much to: SasoriHime05, shaymars and great Australian adjective for your reviews! You guys are awesome!

I'm sorry for the wait! I've been visiting relatives but I still managed to write this chapter for you :)

I want to wrap this story up soon before my exams start so there'll only be a few more chapters!

Chapter 12

The next day at 12pm exactly, Angelina met Adrian out the front of the Great Hall. He'd been waiting for her, hands in his pockets and smiling cockily.

"This better be good." Angelina told him sternly.

"Oh you have no idea." he winked. Adrian gestured in the direction they would be walking in. "Come along my dear. Your kitchens await."

"So how did you find the kitchens in the first place?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Do you want me to come with you or not?"

"Oh alright. I summoned my house elf from home and made him look for it."

"That's cheating."

"Slytherin."

"Well here we are." They'd come to a halt out the front of a painting of a pear.

"So how do we get in?"

"You have to scratch it."

"You're kidding."

"No I'm not." Adrian reached up and tickled the pear. It began to squirm and giggle before turning into a green doorknob.

"Ladies first."

Angelina gasped in delight. The kitchen was exactly as she'd imagined. There were five tables, identical to and directly below those in the Great Hall, and at least 100 house elves staring at her. Angelina smiled at them and some of them smiled back. She felt more than heard Adrian slip in behind her. One of the female house elves squealed at the sight of him.

"Oh good afternoon Master Montague." She giggled. Angelina couldn't believe this. Even house elves flirted with him.

"Hey there Pinkie." Adrian purred sending her a dazzling smile. Pinkie swooned, landing on the floor.

"May we helps you Mr Montague? Mam?" One of the other house elves asked stepping forward.

"Hello Chorkles. This is Miss Johnson. She wanted to see the kitchens. Think you could put a little something together for us?"

"Yeses Mr Montague! We shall puts the basket together for yous."

"Thank you Chorkles." The house elves went back to work and a couple of them picked Pinkie off the floor and carried her out of the room.

Adrian followed Angelina around as she explored the kitchens in awe.

"I love it." she concluded swivelling around to face him as they reached the exit. Adrian smiled at her, pleased that he'd made her happy. Chorkles scurried up to Adrian and bowed low to the floor.

"We has prepared a lunches basket for yous." Adrian took the outstretched basket and inhaled. The smell of apple and cinnamon scrolls, vanilla custard and a cherry compote wafted through the air.

"Shall we take this outside?" He asked Angelina.

"Why not?"

If you'd walked by the lake approximately ten minutes later you'd see an exotic beauty and a handsome man snuggled closely together on a picnic rug, sipping elven wine and chewing their pastries.

Dancing classes rolled around for the seventh years. Alicia was happy to wear her new shoes again and Katie was feeling more confident about walking in them after several hours of practise the previous night. She was nothing if not dedicated.

"Good day class. Today we will be learning the Viennese Waltz. I will be handing over to Professor Liza to teach it you."

Professor Liza was narrow, pointy and stern and liked to yell at people in foreign languages. "Merde!" (shit in French), "Depp" (idiot in German), "scheiße" (shit in German) and "maledetto" (damned in Italian) were among the most common to be heard.

"No, no. Noz like ze duck, like ze swan!" She yelled at Elaine Said, taking hold of her upper arms and flapping them.

"Lez ze body breazhe." She barked at James Barry.

"This class just keep getting worse." Cassius sighed. Alicia smiled at him.

"No I definitely think your improving."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Just think of this as fun."

"How?"

"Well ignore Professor grumpy. Do you like my shoes?" Cassius glanced down at them and smiled.

"Yes."

"Do you think I'm a good dancer?" She simpered fluttering her eyelashes.

"Yes."

"Do you like having me this close?" Cassius swallowed hard.

"Yes.

"I like being this close to you too." Cassius' eyes were suddenly very wide. He licked his dry lips.

"That's it Warringzen! Spinnez! Zer gut!" Alicia winked at him.

"That's how you have fun." She whispered in his ear. Cassius enjoyed dancing a good deal more after that.

Marcus and Katie danced closely with shy smiles on their faces whilst Angelina and Adrian were flirting with each other so heavily that even Professor Liza told them to be less enthusiastic.

After class the couples left together, causing a stir among the other students. By the time they arrived at the Great Hall for dinner the rumor was that Alicia and Cassius had eloped, Angelina was feeding Adrian a love potion and Katie was carrying Marcus' love child.

"Hey, why am I the one feeding _you _the love potion?" said Angelina indignantly. Adrian slinked an arm around her waist smirking at the surrounding students.

"Because it's obvious I'm more besotted with you than you are with me." He replied sweetly. Angelina rolled her eyes but leaned back into his arm.

"I'm not pregnant!" Katie snapped at one very curious and persistent Ravenclaw.

"She's moody, that's a sign." One Hufflepuff whispered to another. Katie glared at them.

"You bothering my girlfriend?" Came a low, growl. Katie inwardly smiled at the student's terrified faces.

"Uh, er, no Flint, of course not. We're sorry. We'll just go now." And with that they turned and fled. Katie looked up at Marcus smiling happily.

"You're my hero." She said.

"I know." The couple then proceeded to have their first public kiss much to the glee of their friends. Fred and George were less impressed and proceeded to stand up in their seats and begin to yell obscenities. McGonagall quickly descended upon them and the words "detention" and "suspension" where both overheard several times in the next few minutes.

"Hey Alicia." Cassius murmured very quietly so as not to draw the attention of the others.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking, maybe we could practise that waltz sometime, you know, just the two of us?" Alicia grinned at him.

"Cassius Warrington are you asking me on a date?" Cassius shrugged indifferently but the stupid grin on his face confirmed it. "Alright. I'll wear the shoes."

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!

Chapter 13

Katie and Marcus stayed up till everyone else had gone to bed before snuggling up on the couch to kiss. They'd gotten increasingly comfortable with each over the last few weeks and Marcus had even managed to get her shirt off tonight. He kissed around her neck, leaving marks here and there while she caressed his arms and back.

"Marcus?"

"Mm" He grunted still kissing her.

"Wait, come on I need to tell you something." She pulled his head up to look at her.

"Alright." He sighed pulling away. She smiled at him nervously.

"I got a letter from Oliver today." Marcus' face immediately darkened and he pushed himself up on his forearms so he was towering over her.

"Yes?" he growled.

"Now don't get mad, but he wants to meet up with me in Hogsmeade this weekend. You know to catch up, chat about stuff, see what we've both been up to…" She trailed off as she watched his eyes get increasingly darker.

"I see."

"And I wanted to tell you because I didn't want you to think I was keeping this from you because I'm not. We're just friends. I haven't seen him in months. It's just a catch-up talk." She was rambling now.

Marcus rolled to the side so he was lying next to her. She was glad. He looked less threatening this way. Katie delicately traced his six-pack, watching the way his muscles rippled beneath her fingers.

"I don't want you to go." Marcus stated his breath catching as she moved her fingers lower.

"I know. I wouldn't feel comfortable with you meeting an ex-girlfriend for lunch either. But he is my friend and I don't want to say no." Marcus continued to glare at the ceiling. Katie rolled herself onto her side and rested her head on his chest. "What if I took Alicia and Angelina with me?" She suggested. Marcus heaved a great sigh that Katie felt more than heard.

"I guess."

"Look, we'll go, we'll have lunch, catch-up, then we leave and that's that. Maybe you and me could meet up afterwards in Hogsmeade." Marcus still looked doubtful but had resumed stroking her back and Katie knew he'd given in.

"Fine."

Draco had taken Hermione flying again. She was rather enjoying it now she was more used to the sensation.

"We'll have you playing Quiditch in no time." Draco teased her. Hermione laughed uncertainly.

"Maybe not."

They came into land after a few more minutes. Hermione smiled at Draco's hair. It was always messed up after flying. He looked adorable.

"You're a fast learner." Draco commented. "You can already change direction faster than most of the guys on my team." Hermione beamed at the praise and Draco continued seemingly lost in thought. "Unlike this one girl I used to take up in fourth year- I can't remember her name- but she always ended up turning the broom one way and leaning the other. Nearly lost her a few times…" It was at this moment Draco caught sight of Hermione's stormy expression. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh everything's just _fine _Draco. Thank you for a _fine _ride." And with that she turned on her heel and marched off in the direction of the castle.

"Hey wait a minute." Draco called after her. She didn't stop and he had to run to catch up with her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. "What's wrong? I thought you enjoyed flying."

"Don't talk to me about flying. I have no interest in flying and I have no interest in getting on your usedbroom again." She tried to yank her arm away but Draco held fast looking suspiciously like he was trying to hold back a smirk.

"Um, my _used _broom?" He asked eyebrows raised.

"Yes! Your used- umph." Hermione was cut off by a pair of deliciously warm lip fastening themselves onto hers. She made one rather inadequate attempt to push him away but instead found herself nestling against him. She sighed rather contently. _He really is a great kisser. _She thought to herself. And that was the last coherent thought she had before they were rudely interrupted.

"Well 'ello 'ello 'ello!" Hermione and Draco sprung apart to find Blaise and Ginny watching them with identical grins. "What have we got here? Two lovers kissing in the park? You know public indecency is a punishable offence." Draco rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"_Your _one to talk." Draco countered. "If _we're_ indecent than _your_ pornographic." Blaise covered Ginny's ears mockingly.

"Draco not in front of the ladies!" Ginny smacked his hands away laughing. "You two have very interesting flying lessons." That reminded Hermione about why she'd been angry with Draco in the first place. She decided to appeal to Blaise instead.

"And just how many people has Draco taken on _flying _lessons?" She asked. Blaise smirked at Draco who was frantically shaking his head at him.

"Now let me think." Blaise said beginning to count on his fingers. He pretended to concentrate for a moment enjoying the look of pure loathing on Draco's face. "Well there was one, two, three..."

"I think it's time we were going." Ginny interjected pulling on Blaise's arm. She could tell Hermione was becoming genuinely upset.

"Alright my dear. We'll see you two back in the common room." Blaise winked at Hermione before allowing Ginny to drag him off. Hermione rounded on Draco.

"You want to finish that number off for Blaise? How many were there Draco?" Draco smiled sheepishly.

"Does it matter now?" Hermione glared at him. "If it makes you feel any better no one has _used this_ broom except for you and me."

"Really?" Hermione smiled, slightly mollified.

"Really." Draco crossed his fingers behind his back. "Now where were we?"

And that was the end of the conversation- for now.


	14. Chapter 14

Shout out to The Chaminator, BlackMoonQueen, shaymars, great Australian adjective and SasoriHime05. You guys rock! I will definitely take your suggestions on board

Chapter 14

Katie, Alicia and Angelina headed into Hogsmeade to meet Oliver. Fred and George had heard about it and decided to tag along. Cassius and Adrian were less than pleased to hear this. The boys all sat miserably in the Slytherin common room, resisting the urge to follow the girls in secret.

"It's not like I'm jealous or anything." Adrian commented after a long silence.

"No me either." Cassius agreed. They continued to sit in silence for a moment.

"And it wouldn't even matter if," Marcus began.

"If all three of our girlfriends hadn't just gone out to lunch with all their ex-boyfriends." Adrian finished for him.

"This is ridiculous. Draco's on a date with Hermione, Blaise is on a date with Ginny and we're just sitting here waiting for our girlfriends to come back from a date with their ex-boyfriends!"

"Yeah. We should be doing something."

"Let's go down to Hogsmeade. That's where everyone else is. They said we should meet up with them after. Let's take them up on that!" And with decisive action all three boys got up from the couch and headed to Hogsmeade.

"Oliver it's so good to see you!" Alicia squealed giving her old captain a hug. Angelina followed suit. Katie hesitated before giving him a quick hug.

"It's good to see you all too." Oliver smiled. Katie had forgotten how gorgeous he was, what a great smile he had. She forcefully steered herself from these thoughts. "So what's been happening?"

"Oh nothing much." Fred shrugged. "These three just got resorted into Slytherin."

"What?" Oliver looked bewildered. "Fred tell me your joking!"

"It's true. Most people got moved around. This was McGonagall and Dumbledore's newest idea for house unity."

"But that's insane. The sorting hat puts people in a house and that's where you stay. They can't just move people around for the sake of it."

"I agree it was wrong. But it hasn't been so bad actually. The Slytherin's aren't so bad when you get to know them." Angelina replied. Fred and George gave each other a knowing look.

"Sure mustn't be since you've all started dating some of our enemies." George grumbled.

"What?" Oliver looked at the girls pleadingly, although he were begging them to contradict it.

"It's true." Alicia replied casually though she glared at Fred and George.

"Oh yeah didn't I mention it." Katie said nervously playing with her hair. "I'm going out with Marcus now." Oliver's face went from normal to white to red and back before he spoke again.

"Marcus as in Marcus _Flint?"_ He said with absolute disbelief. Katie swallowed.

"Yes."

"Katie is this about us?"

"No! This has nothing to do with you! Marcus and I just fit." Fred covered his laugh with a cough and George sniggered beside him, catching the unintended innuendo.

"Katie you can't be serious! I know how much you hate him."

"I don't hate him. I didn't know him! I just thought he was a bully."

"-Which he is." Fred interjected. Alicia hit him over the head with her menu.

"Oliver can we please just drop this. You're my friend and you'll always be important to me. But Marcus is important to me too now and I would really like it if you could at least pretend to be okay with this." Katie gave him her angel face, the one were her eyes became impossibly wide and she bit her lip. She knew he couldn't resist it. She'd ended a lot of arguments using this technique.

"Oh alright." Oliver sighed falling for it. He slumped back in his chair and smiled tiredly at the group.

"Any more bludgers you want to drop on me before we eat? I'd rather not choke to death today."

Adrian, Marcus and Cassius walked back and forth in front of the pub the girls were at twenty times before they decided they either had to go in or go away.

"We could just glance in through the window." Cassius suggested. Adrian supported this idea and a moment later Cassius was _casually_ walking by the window subtly trying to see what was going on. He could see the group sitting at a round table and to his relief noticed that Alicia was sitting between Katie and Angelina and no where near that Weasley boy.

"Well what are they doing?" Marcus asked as Cassius came back to where the others were waiting.

"They're just sitting there eating and talking." Cassius replied. He was feeling much better now that he knew the Weasley wasn't sitting beside his Alicia.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else." Adrian suggested. "I don't if I'll be able to resist the temptation to punch the Weasleys face in if I see him with Angelina."

"You've got a point." Cassius agreed. "But where?"

"What did we use to do before we started dating them?" Marcus asked genuinely trying to remember.

"We played Quiditch, chased girls- or in my case got chased- and stole from the kitchens." Adrian summed up.

"We could play Quiditch now."

"We could." But no one moved.

"Or we could wait until they come out then we could all play Quiditch together." Adrian suggested. That seemed like a much better idea and the boys eventually decided to get a drink from the other pub while they waited. Eventually the girls finished their lunch and came out of the pub. The boys saw them through the window and threw some money down at the table they'd been sitting at.

"Well I'll be off I guess." Oliver smiled. "Back to the big city."

"Good luck Oliver." Katie said. Oliver gave her a hug goodbye just as Marcus came round the corner.

"Oy!" he growled. "Take your hands off my girl Wood." Oliver let go of Katie and turned to face his old nemesis.

"Flint. Long time no see."

"Not long enough." Marcus snapped back. He stalked over to where Katie was standing and stood behind her, one arm wrapped around her waist. Oliver's eyes glinted with what Katie thought looked like hurt.

"No I guess not. Well I'll see you around." He added to his old teammates. He knew if he stayed another moment then he would punch Flint and Katie would be furious with him.

"Yeah see you Oliver." Alicia smiled at him sadly.

"We'll walk you to the apparition point." Fred and George volunteered at the same time. They had no desire to hang around Marcus and the others.

As the Gryffindor's disappeared Katie turned in Marcus' eyes to glare at him.

"What was that?" She asked angrily. Marcus just shrugged. He knew she'd be mad but what was he supposed to do? He couldn't help it if he was possessive, and maybe a bit jealous and perhaps a tiny bit overprotective.

"What have you boys been up to?" Angelina asked. The moment she'd seen Adrian she'd run up to him and kissed him much to his satisfaction. Fred who?

"Oh nothing much." Adrian replied evasively. He didn't really want to say that they'd been spying on them for the last hour and before that had had nothing to do except sit and think.

"I bet. You were lost without us." Alicia teased. Cassius smiled. She had no idea how right she was. Not that he'd tell her that.

"Come on. Let's head back to the castle. I feel like playing some Quiditch." Adrian said. They all agreed. Katie at first gave Marcus the cold shoulder on the way back but eventually forgave him after she was beginning to feel particularly cold and he offered her his scarf. They hung back behind the others a bit so they could talk without being overheard.

"Why did you do what you did? I told you Oliver and I were just friends."

"I noticed you must have told him you were dating me. Otherwise he'd have been more surprised at what I said."

"Of course I told him! Marcus you're my boyfriend. I'm not ashamed of that. Yes it was awkward telling Oliver but I'm not going to hide something from him just because he wouldn't like it. Just like I didn't hide my meeting with Oliver from you. It's all about honesty baby." She nudged him playfully. Marcus smiled in spite of himself.

"I guess I shouldn't have over reacted." He said at last. "I'll try to be nicer next time."

"Thank you." She leant up on tippy toes and kissed him quickly. "Now come on. Let's play Quiditch!"

Next chapter will be more Blaise/Ginny and Hermione/Draco. Hermione will find out the truth and Blaise and Ginny will move forward in their relationship ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Oh My God thank you shaymars, Beautiful-Liar13, SasoriHime05 and great Australian adjective!

Chapter 15

Ginny crept into Hermione's bed just after midnight. After casting a silencing charm around the bed she began to poke Hermione.

"Hey wake up! I need to tell you something!" She whispered. Hermione groaned and rolled onto her back.

"What is it?"

"I think Blaise and I are going to have sex."

"What? Like now?"

"Yes."

"Jeeze Ginny you woke me up to tell me your going to have sex with your boyfriend?"

"Yes! Look he's out there now. I said I just needed to check something so I could come talk to you."

"Well what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't it's just, it's my first time and I wanted to talk to someone who knew me before it happened."

"By why talk to me? I haven't had sex before either. Why not wake up Angelina or Alicia or someone?"

"Because you're my _best _friend. It doesn't matter that you don't know what will happen either."

"Are you nervous?"

"Yeah. But Blaise has had sex with heaps of people which is good, I guess, because he'll be experienced and stuff."

"Look Ginny are you sure your ready for this? I mean you and Blaise have only been dating a few months."

"Yeah I'm sure. I really think I love him and it feels right."

"Well then I guess you better get back out there before he thinks you've ditched him."

"I guess. Sorry I woke you up."

"No problem. Um, have fun, I guess. Is that what people say in these situations?"

"I have no idea. Night."

"Night Ginny."

Ginny crept back out of the dormitory and into the common room. Blaise was waiting, sprawled out on the couch.

"Hey beautiful." He smiled at her. Ginny smiled back nervously.

"Hey." Blaise stood up and walked over to her.

"You okay?" He murmured.

"I'm fine." They kissed in what Ginny could only describe as a pre-sex way, what did they call it? Oh yeah, foreplay.

"Blaise do you love me?" She asked. She had to. She didn't want to have sex with a guy who was going to leave her straight after. He looked taken aback.

"I think so." He replied honestly.

"You think so?" Ginny repeated.

"Well do you love me?"

"I think so."

"See. I don't know what love feels like. I know I really like you Gin. Is that enough?" Ginny thought for a moment.

"How many girls have you slept with?" Blaise grimaced.

"Does it matter?"

"I want to know."

"Well um," He paused. "Maybe 18, or um, 20. No wait there was that Beauxbaton girl, or 2, or 3. 26. I think. Ginny? Are you alright?" Ginny stared at him in shock. He was only 16 for crying out loud.

"You're a slut." She said at last. Blaise looked like he was going to argue and then stopped.

"Yes I guess I am." Ginny giggled and Blaise kissed her again. "But I've never met a girl like you before Gin. Honest." Ginny nodded and he kissed her harder.

"Why don't we go somewhere more private?" Again she nodded. Entwining their fingers Blaise led her out of the common room and up the stairs.

They ended up at the room of requirement. She guessed Draco must have told him about it. Blaise let her pick the room; it could be anything she wanted. Ginny knew immediately where she wanted to go. The room of requirement became her bedroom. Blaise was surprised but went along with it.

The sex was good but it wasn't mind blowing like it is in the books. After she felt satisfied and happy but more importantly she felt sure she did love Blaise. The sex hadn't really mattered after all. Being that close to him, sharing that connection, that's what'd been important.

"Not that I mind but why here?" Blaise asked afterwards.

"This is my bedroom at home. I always wanted my first time to be in my own bed." He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"You know Ginny, I do love you." She positively glowed.

"Not 'you think so'?"

"No, I definitely love you."

"I definitely love you too." Ginny fell asleep in his arms and that's how they stayed all night. Blaise didn't tell her, but this was the first time he'd _slept _with a girl. He decided he liked it, it felt more, real.

In the morning Blaise wasn't sure whether to tell Draco. They always told each other things like this but he didn't want Ginny to think she was just another notch in his belt. He decided not to. If Draco asked, he'd be honest, but otherwise it was no one else's business but theirs.

Hermione and Draco took a stroll after lunch. It was a Saturday and Draco was going to have Quiditch training for the rest of the afternoon as their first game was on Sunday against Ravenclaw.

Things had been going surprising well with these two. They'd been on a few dates now without fighting, practically a miracle. Unfortunately this wasn't to last.

They'd barely got 15 feet from the castle when they were confronted by Pansy and Millicent.

"Hello Draco." She purred winking at him. "I haven't seen you in ages. I've missed you!"

"Well um," Draco glanced at Hermione who was glaring daggers at Pansy. "Yeah it has been awhile hasn't it? Your in Hufflepuff now right?"

"Oh Draco you remembered! Have you been watching me?" Her voice became progressively breathy and she was leaning towards him. Draco took a step back to keep his personal space.

"No." Pansy turned her attention to Hermione.

"And what are you looking at Mudblood?" Hermione gasped. No one had called her that in awhile. She'd forgot how much it hurt.

"Something ugly." She replied bitterly.

"Pansy apologise to my girlfriend." Draco said sternly. Pansy gave Draco an appalled look.

"Girlfriend? Her? She's not fit to lick your boots!" Hermione's eyes were welling up with tears. She stepped away from them. Draco reached out and took hold of her arm.

"Shut up Pansy." He growled warningly.

"Let me guess, he started off slowly, taking you on flying lessons." Draco flinched. He knew where this was going.

"Pansy stop."

"Did he tell you about all the romantic flying lessons he took me on? That was this summer you know. He'd just got that new broom. Which broom is it Draco? Your latest one?" Draco glared at her.

"Go away Pansy." He snapped.

"Oh I bet he told you that you were the only girl to have gone on that broom with him. That's what he tells all the girls. Makes them feel more special. Isn't that right Draco?" Hermione wrenched herself away from him and ran off towards the lake.

"Hermione wait!" Draco called pleadingly.

"Oh leave her Draco she's not worth it." Pansy sniffed. Draco shot her a murderous look.

"Stay the hell away from me and my girlfriend Parkinson." Pansy looked at him hurt but Draco merely turned and followed Hermione.

He found her sitting, head on knees, crying softly.

"Hermione I am so sorry about that." Draco told her coming to sit beside her. "Pansy's just a jealous cow. Forget her."

"You lied to me!" Hermione cried. "Just like you lie to all the girls."

"No Hermione, listen to me."

"Why should I? Merlin I feel so stupid! I can't believe I really thought you liked me."

"I _do _like you! Hermione stop this. You know not to believe anything she says."

"But she was telling the truth about your lines wasn't she? That stuff you tell every girl you take flying. I really am nothing more to you than another name to add to your list."

"Hermione that's ridiculous. I know you're not that kind of girl. And you know that that's not how I think about you. I mean sure I would like to sleep with you but not for any number or whatever. Your special Hermione."

"Sure, and how many girls have you said _that _to?"

"None. I know I shouldn't have lied to you but I was worried I'd lose you and I know that line has worked in the past. But that doesn't matter. I shouldn't have used it because you're not like those other girls. I, I love you Hermione."

Hermione looked up at him through tear stained eyes.

"Don't say that." She said. "Don't tell me that just so I'll forgive you."

"I said it because it's true. I swear Hermione." Hermione sniffed and wiped away her tears. "I really am sorry. Please forgive me." Well that was impossible to resist. And him looking at her like a small boy begging his parents for a lollipop. She couldn't help but smile.

"Alright. I guess I forgive you. But don't ever lie to me again!"

"Well think of it this way. I knew how much you hated Pansy. I was trying to protect your feelings by not telling you that she'd been on that broom. Though she did lie about one thing. I didn't give her flying lessons on it. She insisted on taking it for a ride so I told her she could go on her own. We've never been on it together. And I swear that's the truth." Hermione sighed.

"I do really hate her."

"You've got plenty of reason to."

"I have plenty of reasons to hate you too."

"Yes but I'm sexy."

"You are so full of yourself."

"You love it." He teased. She swatted his arm but was laughing now and Draco knew he'd escaped another dumping. He'd have to be careful. At least he hadn't lied this time. But now he was truly worried about losing her. For Merlin's sake they'd only been out a few times and she'd walked away from him twice already.

She'd be a hard one to keep, that's for sure.

Next chapter there's an announcement and lots of excitement! Stay tuned


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks Leo, SasoriHime05, shaymars and the great Australian Adjective! I'm really glad your enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it!

Here we go! Chapter 16

After dinner the Sixth and Seventh Years were asked to stay behind for an announcement.

"Tell me everything!" Ginny said as she slipped out with the rest of the students.

"I wonder what this is about." Angelina commented.

"Hopefully something less traumatic than last time." Alicia replied grimly.

"Good evening students. As you know we are approaching the half waypoint for the year with Christmas Holidays just a month away. For some of you, you're halfway through your last year."

"-It better be." Marcus muttered making Adrian snigger.

"The staff have all been extremely pleased with how you've managed the changes in the houses and we would like to reward you," Everyone looked up at that. "By holding a Christmas Ball." Cassius, Marcus and Draco simultaneously groaned while all the girls squealed.

"In the spirit of House Unity, each student will be sent a letter on Monday informing them of which house's colours they must dress in. You may bring a partner from a lower year level but otherwise this is a ball for the seniors alone. It will be held a fortnight from now, not next Saturday but the one after. The ball opens at 7pm and closes at 1am. I'm looking forward to seeing the seventh years dance moves." Another groan from Cassius and Marcus. "Now off to bed all of you."

"Oh come on it'll be fun." Katie said to Marcus taking hold of his hand. Marcus rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah lots of fun. We're going together right?"

"Yeah of course. Unless you're planning on ditching me before then." She teased.

"Well we'll see how you play tomorrow."

"Speaking of which I absolutely refuse to get up at 5am to train tomorrow." Adrian called from behind them.

"Oh yes Marcus, he needs his beauty sleep." Cassius added. Draco and Blaise laughed.

"I'll ignore that." Adrian said. "Seriously Marcus I can't function at 5am! I'll fall to my death."

"And that would be problem why?" Marcus replied in a bored tone. Adrian sighed dramatically.

"Fine! But I want it on my gravestone that my I died in the pursuit of winning a Quiditch match and on Marcus Flint's orders."

"Noted." Alicia grinned.

The next morning at breakfast the Slytherin Quiditch team trudged in exhausted from a hard training session. Adrian collapsed dramatically at the table, resting his head on his arms. Angelina massaged his head sympathetically.

"I'm dead." He announced.

"Poor boy." Angelina soothed sympathetically. Alicia had been waiting all breakfast for Cassius to ask her to the ball. _Maybe he just assumes we're going together. No, he'd still ask me. He'd at least check. Maybe he doesn't want to go with me._

After breakfast Adrian went back to the Slytherin common room to sleep until it was time for the match. Angelina walked back with him.

"So darling. Will you come to the ball with me?" Adrian asked in his most charming voice. Angelina pretended to think.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe I'll wait to see if I get a better offer." Adrian checked her face and was relieved to see her smirking.

"Merlin Angel don't do that to me. I thought you were serious. Though on the other hand, what better offer could there be? I mean I am perfection."

"And modest to."

"Oh thank Merlin a couch." He fell onto it exhausted.

"You're not going to sleep in your dormitory?"

"I couldn't make it up the stairs." He patted the bit of couch in front of him. "Come on."

"Why? I'm not tired."

"Humour me." Angelina lay down in front of him and he wrapped his arms around her. With a flick of his wand he pulled a blanket over them.

"Night." He grumbled and a second later he was asleep. Angelina smiled ruefully and snuggled in. She'd be here awhile. Oh well, at least she was comfortable.

Hermione, Angelina and Alicia almost went into the wrong stand.

"I've never been in this stand before." Hermione said to Angelina who was walking beside her.

"Me neither. I feel like an imposter."

"I know what you mean. I still feel surprised when I catch sight of my reflection and see the Slytherin emblem instead of the Gryffindor."

"I know. I don't know if I can cheer for Slytherin. It'll feel so wrong."

"I think your boyfriends hoping you will."

"Oh true."

The players came onto the field and Marcus and Davies shook hands. Hermione had forgotten that Harry was playing for Ravenclaw this year. She silently did a prayer that he didn't get injured like he seemed to most games.

The game began. Angelina cheered for Katie, Adrian and Marcus instead of Slytherin in general. She felt better that way. Hermione anxiously tried to watch Harry and Draco at the same time and ended up giving herself a headache.

"Who do you want to catch the snitch?" Angelina whispered to her. Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know, Draco I guess. I just hope Harry doesn't get hurt." He'd already nearly been knocked off his broom several times by bludgers.

The chasers worked well together. The Ravenclaw team was no match for them. Katie scored 9 goals, Marcus scored 7 and Adrian scored 6. The score currently stood at:

Slytherin: 220

Ravenclaw: 40

"We've got this even if Harry does catch the snitch." Alicia said. The others nodded. Which was just as well as Harry did catch the snitch a moment later ending the game. The final score was

Slytherin: 230

Ravenclaw: 190

Hermione rushed down to where Draco was landing gracefully though looking disappointed. He almost fell over with the impact of Hermione's kiss. He recovered quickly though and returned her kiss with just as much enthusiasm. Hermione didn't know why she felt the need to kiss him like this. Maybe because she felt bad that at first she almost wanted Harry to catch the snitch, maybe it was because she felt sorry for Draco that he hadn't caught the snitch and wanted to cheer him up. Well she'd certainly achieved that!

"Hey." He grinned after they pulled back. "What was that for?"

"I'm just proud of you." She replied easily.

"Why? I didn't catch the snitch." His good mood disappeared again.

"No but you looked so good not catching it." His smile returned and he wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her back to the Common Room where his teammates and the rest of Slytherin were already headed.

Katie, Marcus and Adrian were being swamped with attention and praise. Marcus was praising Katie, Katie was praising everyone and Adrian was praising himself.

"I really do amaze myself sometimes." He grinned. Angelina rolled her eyes.

"I don't know why I put up with you." She told him. He kissed her hard leaving her breathless.

"That's why." He said with a self-satisfied smirk.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The party went on all night. The people who had never been to a Slytherin victory party before (i.e. all the ex Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors) were all in for a surprise. The rich Slytherin's called in their house elves from home to fetch them firewhiskey and mead, food of all descriptions and most importantly to brew them a batch of hangover potion for tomorrow. Adrian and Marcus' elves were put in charge of this particular job having done it many, many times.

And they brewed it perfectly. The next morning they dished it out evenly to anyone who'd been drinking the night before- everyone in other words.

"Will that be all Master?" Adrian's elf Tessles asked.

"Yes I think so. Remember to get rid of the empty bottles."

"Thank Merlin for the hangover cure." Cassius sighed rubbing his temples. Alicia sat beside him looking a little disappointed. The previous day both Blaise and Draco had asked their girlfriends to the ball. Alicia was the only one left. _He must just be assuming we'll go together. _She promised herself. Adrian noticed her unusual quietness and made a note to mention it to Cassius. He may sometimes be self absorbed but he managed to be observational every once in awhile too.

He got his opportunity later that day. The girls were all up in their room doing Merlin knows what but hey! This gave him a good opportunity to say something.

"So what's up with you and Alicia?" He asked coming straight to the point. Cassius looked surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't noticed?" Blaise joined in. "She's been really quite these last couple of days."

"No, I hadn't." Cassius felt confused.

"You are still going to the ball together?" Draco asked.

"Well, yeah I guess so."

"What do you mean you _guess _so?"

"Well we haven't talked about it but I don't see why we wouldn't be." The four other guys looked at him like he was an idiot.

"You haven't asked her have you." Adrian stated.

"No…" Draco and Blaise groaned.

"Well that's why she's upset." Blaise said.

"I don't get it. We're dating. Of course we're going together."

"Look mate it doesn't make sense to me either" Adrian told him earnestly "but you can never assume these things with girls. If you weren't going to ask you at least have to check."

"But why?"

"There is no reason 'why' with girls. There are just some things you have to do to not end up in the dog house."

"Shit." Cassius muttered finally realizing that he might already be in it.

"Don't panic mate." Blaise added. "You've usually got a three day dead line before you're in trouble. It's the same rule with writing back. One day their patient, two their worried, three their starting to get annoyed. But if you miss that cut off, by day four their just pissed." Adrian and Draco nodded in agreement. They'd experienced that plenty of times.

"Go ask her now." Adrian told him.

"What now?"

"Yes!" The others all said simultaneously.

"Move it." Blaise joked. Cassius got up and made his way over to the stairs. Luckily for him a couple of fourth years were heading up.

"Hey you two." Cassius called. "Get Alicia for me." The girls huffed at being ordered about without so much as a please but did as he said anyway. Alicia came down the stairs a few minutes later without looking at him.

"You rang?" She drawled. _How did I not notice that she was mad at me? _ Cassius wondered.

"Oh um yeah. Ally I just wanted to check that we're going to the ball together. I assumed we are because you know, we're going out, but then Adrian said something and I wasn't sure so-" He paused. Alicia was looking up at him now and he thought she looked relieved.

"Yeah, of course we're going together." She told him with a smile.

"Oh good. Well um, I'll see you later then." Alicia turned to go but Adrian called to her from the couch.

"Hey Ally, what are you girls doing up there?" She leaned around the wall to look at him.

"Just girl stuff." She winked at him. Back up in the room the five girls had been pouring over magazines getting ideas for dresses.

"Alicia what house did you get again?" Ginny called.

"Hufflepuff; black and yellow." Ginny held up a picture of a black dress to her.

"Oh Ally that would look great on you." Angelina said. Hermione nodded her agreement.

"What about this Katie for you? It's very Slytherin." The girls had been sent the following houses in terms of how to dress:

Katie got Slytherin (green and silver), Angelina got Gryffindor (Red and Gold), Ginny got Ravenclaw (blue and bronze), Alicia as previously stated got Hufflepuff (yellow and black) and Hermione, as a prefect, was asked to wear white.

"We'll have to go into Hogsmeade this weekend." Said Katie.

"Absolutely." Angelina agreed.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Ginny added.

"Hermione you must wear this." Hermione gasped at the dress Alicia was holding up to her.

"I couldn't." She insisted. It was beautiful, but the slit went to the top of the thigh. And it was a one-shoulder dress. Far too sexy for Hermione.

"I absolutely insist. I know this designer. I did some modelling for her this summer. I'll get her to send it over."

"Oh Alicia thank you but it's too-" Hermione looked for the word. "Forward."

"Forward?" Alicia laughed. "You sound like my mother."

"Really Hermione you have to wear it." Angelina told her. "You'd look so good in it." Hermione looked at their eager faces.

"Well I suppose I could try it on."

A/N I'll post pictures of the girls dresses on my blog. The link to my blog is on my profile


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you to:

BlackMoonQueen

Great Australian Adjective

Shaymars

SasoriHime05

Dadn14

Some of your reviews made me laugh, some made me smile but all made me feel like writing another chapter!

Now on!

Chapter 18

The weekend arrived and all the girls went into Hogsmeade to shop around for dresses. Hermione's dress had arrived the night before and fit her perfectly much to her friends delight.

"Oh Hermione you look amazing!" Katie squealed. Hermione sighed. There was no way she'd get out of wearing it now. It was a stunning dress.

"It's so cold." Alicia complained as they walked, pulling her coat tighter around her as the wind howled.

"Well it is winter." Angelina smiled at her. Shopping at Madam Fleuri's was a pleasure not everyone was able to enjoy. One must be invited to shop here. The majority of Hogwarts girls would be shopping at some of the other stores in Hogsmeade. Alicia however knew someone who had a friend who had a second cousin who had a fiancé who knew Madam Fleuri. The invitation itself was gold embossed thick cream parchment with the Madam Fleuri's emblem; a golden swan with jewel tipped feathers, what every girl was on the inside.

Upon entering the store the girls stared about in wonder. The room was warm and well lit by a diamond chandelier that hung from the 3 story high ceiling. The walls were covered in golden wallpaper that sparkled in the light. There were chaises and champagne, walls of sky-high heels, and racks and racks of gowns. In effect, it was every girls dream.

The girls happily removed their coats and gloves, which were taken by one of Madam Fleuri's assistants.

"Welcome. Madam Fleuri will be down to greet you in a moment. Would you care for some champagne and perhaps some canapés?"

"Oh yes please!" Alicia smiled.

"Oh Merlin." Ginny sighed sinking down onto one of the chaises. "This is a dream. Don't wake me!" Hermione grinned at her normally down to earth, tomboy, friend.

"Hello girls." Madam Fleuri greeted them sweeping down the staircase. "So glad you could make it."

"Wait isn't she meant to be like 70? She looks fantastic." Angelina whispered to Alicia.

"It's all that money." Alicia whispered back.

"Thank you so much for inviting us." Alicia said in her most dignified tone.

"Not at all." Madam Fleuri smiled at them benignly and with a snap of her fingers she summoned four more assistants. "My friend tells me you photograph beautifully Miss Spinnet. It will be very gratifying for me to have my gowns displayed on five such beautiful women." The girls then gave instructions to each of their assistants as to what they were looking for.

Hermione was trying to explain her dress to the assistant so she might find some shoes to match. At first she thought the assistant wasn't listening to her but when the assistant returned she was bearing a pair of exquisite evening stilettoes on a red cushion. They were delicate, narrow and incredibly high heeled.

"Will these suit madam?" She asked Hermione who was gazing at them in wonder.

"Oh yes, perfectly."

"Oh Miss Granger there you are." Madam Fleuri glided towards her with an inviting smile. "Come with me, I have something else to show you." Hermione followed obediently.

"Here." Hermione gasped in delight at the array of evening shawls and capes before her. "May I suggest this?" It was an enchanting midnight blue, velvet cape.

"Oh it's very beautiful." Hermione whispered, voice thick with admiration.

"Then you must have it."

"How are we going to pay for this?" Katie whispered to Alicia as they changed into their own gowns.

"Don't worry, my dad's got it covered." The Spinnet's were extremely rich. Mr Spinnet was a broomstick manufacturer. He sold millions of the top models every year and had more money than he knew what to do with. Fortunately he had Alicia to spend it for him. It had always been a sore spot with the Slytherin girls that Alicia had far more money than even they had.

"What do you think of this dress?" Alicia asked coming out in a sexy tight fitting black gown.

"Oh I wish I looked like you." Katie told her.

"Who doesn't?" Alicia replied.

"You sound just like Adrian." Angelina laughed admiring herself in a tight, sparkling golden gown.

"Oh dear." Alicia joked.

After the girls had completed their purchases they were invited to take tea with Madam Fleuri while their garments were wrapped in silk and sealed in everything-proof boxes.

"Enjoy your evening girls. You are all certainly worthy of the gowns and please feel free to come back at any time."

The girls all thanked her profusely before beginning their walk back towards the castle.

"Hey." Adrian greeted his girlfriend as she sat down beside him at dinner that evening. "How did it go?"

"Great. Alicia fell in love with herself all over again."

"I did." Alicia admitted. "I can't help it. I'm just that good looking."

"You are." Cassius agreed.

"I'm so excited. There's only a week to go now."

"Oh Merlin yes me too." Draco said sarcastically.

"Well wait till you see what Hermione's wearing." Ginny informed him. Draco raised an eyebrow and Hermione blushed.

"Oh it's nothing really." She said.

"Well that will cause a stir." Adrian teased her.

Back in their dormitory the girls lay awake for hours talking about the day they'd had.

"I'm going to straighten my hair." Angelina said.

"Oh I'll straighten it for you!" Ginny volunteered.

"What are you going to do with yours Hermione?"

"I'm not sure. I think I'll have thick curls."

"Yes that'll be perfect! I want to put my hair up into a bun."

"I'll do everyone's makeup."

"And we have to do manicures."

Needless to stay, none of them could wait for the ball.

A/N I've updated my blog now so you can see the girls dresses! The ball is next!


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! You are wonderful people!

Chapter 19

The boys waited anxiously in the common room the evening of the ball.

"Do I look alright?" Cassius asked Marcus. Marcus just looked at him as if to say _'did you really just ask me that?'_ "Never mind."

The girls had spent the last four hours preparing themselves for the evening. This may sound like awhile, but when one considers all the elements that must be seen to, it is a wonder they were ready in time at all.

First their was the bathing. Then they each had their nails manicured, painted them and shaped. Then they did each other's hair and makeup. And finally they all got dressed and took photos. As well as this, stockings got holes in them and new ones had to be found, spells had to be put in place to hold the hair up, down, straight or curly, waterproof spells must be applied to mascara and pain relief spells must be applied to shoes.

Alicia was the first to make it down the stairs.

"Hello darling." She kissed Cassius' lips, which had fallen open in shock. He soon recovered himself.

"Alicia you look-" _completely shag-able _came to mind but he wasn't sure she'd like that. "Stunning."

"Thank you. Come on, the others said not to wait for them." Cassius offered her his arm and they stepped out of the common room.

Angelina came down next. Adrian grinned at her when the slit up the thigh became apparent.

"You look positively divine." He told her.

"You don't scrub up bad yourself."

"Shall we?"

"Yes we shall." Draco was anxiously running his fingers through his hair messing up all the painstaking effort he'd gone to while fixing it in place. Ginny came down the stairs next and Blaise stood to meet her at the bottom. She did a twirl for him and he whistled approvingly.

"What do you think?" She smiled.

"Very beautiful. Come on! Let's go have fun."

Katie came down the stairs surprising all the remaining men in the common room.

"Is that Bell?" Bole choked.

"Damn." Said Derrick.

Draco smacked Marcus over the back of his head to rouse him into action. Startled, Marcus jumped to his feet and made for the stairs. Katie paused for a moment halfway down, shy because of the attention.

"Katie you've never looked more Slytherin." Marcus told her, at a loss for anything else to stay.

"Um, thank you?"

"What he meant was you look gorgeous." Draco called to her from the couch.

"Thank you Draco." She replied.

"Yes that is what I meant." Marcus stuttered.

"Right. Draco you'd better go up. I don't know if Hermione will ever come down otherwise." Draco leapt to his feet and strode quickly up the stairs. Fortunately, unlike in Gryffindor tower, boys were able to walk up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

Draco knocked tentatively at the door then pushed it open. At first the room seemed empty.

"Hermione?" He called uncertainly. _Merlin, surely she hadn't decided to run away altogether._

"I'm here." Said a very small voice from behind the curtain. Draco smiled in relief. _Okay, I can handle this. At least she's still in the room._

"Hermione, would you like to come down stairs?" He asked slowly, edging towards the curtain.

"Um,"

"It's time to go sweetheart." His hand was on the curtain ready to push it back.

"Alright." She said sounding very unsure of herself and not at all like the usual Hermione. She stepped forward from behind the curtain and Draco took an involuntary step back.

"Merlin Hermione, you are… you are." The right adjective didn't come to mind, but something about his expression must have assured her his reaction was extremely positive.

"It's alright then?"

"Very alright, entrancingly alright." He reached for her hands and drew her slowly towards him. He could hardly believe this incredible, beautiful girl, wanted to be with him. _Pull yourself together Malfoy! _But that phrase usually so helpful wasn't having any effect this time. He'd never felt less together in his life.

"I, I have a cloak." Hermione gestured towards the blue, velvet cape lying on her bed. Draco quickly retrieved it and gently placed it over her shoulders, his fingers lingering by her neck.

"Shouldn't we be going?" In truth the last thing he felt like doing with Hermione was going to a ball. He could think of much more productive things they could do right here in her bedroom.

"At your service mademoiselle." He said with a slight bow holding out his hand.

Draco and Hermione were the last to arrive at the Christmas Ball. One person whispered to another when they saw them and the rumour went round. Soon everyone was gazing at the pair. Draco deftly slid the cloak from Hermione's shoulders and passed it to the doorman.

Hermione resisted the temptation to turn and run. Everyone was staring at them; some with awe, some with anger, but all with surprise.

"She looks beautiful." Someone said. That roused Flitwick who quickly turned and took up the band once more. Draco led Hermione to the dance floor ignoring the whispers and looks they received.

"You know every girl in this room is jealous of you." Draco told her as he took hold of her waist. Hermione gave him a look.

"Because I'm with you?"

"Exactly." Hermione sighed. "And maybe because you look so enchantingly beautiful that all their dates are staring at you." Hermione blushed.

"They are not."

"Have a look." Hermione glanced around them. All the men in the nearby district did seem to be looking at her.

"It's the dress." She said humbly.

"No it's not." Draco assured her. "It's you." Hermione looked up into his eyes and said the first thing that came into her head.

"I love you Draco." He stopped moving her around the dance floor.

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes." Draco didn't speak for a moment but his eyes sparkled with unmistakable joy.

"Then I officially became the envy of every guy in this school. Not that I wasn't before." Hermione rolled her eyes and Draco pulled her closer.

"I love you too." He whispered and kissed her right there in the middle of the dance floor.

_Sorry Guys I lost internet connection _

_The Ball part 2 is coming up!_


	20. Chapter 20

Again thanks for the reviews guys! I'm probably going to wrap this story up soon but I'll start another one soon too with similar couples so don't panic!

I'm thinking maybe of doing some one shots, one for each couple. What do you think?

Chapter 20

The Great Hall was a spectacular sight, a Christmas winter wonderland. The roof was charmed to show a twinkling night sky through which a shooting star would occasionally fly. A gigantic Christmas tree as tall as the walls stood to one side of the room and charmed Christmas angels flew about sprinkling white petals through the air.

Round tables were spread about the room and a large square dance floor lay in the centre. There was a fountain of punch flowing freely near the wall opposite the tree and an orchestra was playing on the stage at the end near the teacher's table. The walls were white and sparkling, the tables were white and sparkling, the dance floor was white and sparkling. In effect, the room was white and sparkling.

"It's so beautiful." Katie sighed looking around as she danced with Marcus. _You're so beautiful. _He thought but didn't say. It would sound way too cheesy.

"Yeah it's nice." He agreed.

"It's even better than the Yule ball." She declared in a definite tone. Bringing her attention back to Marcus she smiled brilliantly at him. "I wish tonight would never end." Marcus smiled too.

"Me either."

Presently the music turned into a more background dining affair and the couples were invited to sit as dinner would be served presently.

The 5 couples found their table and sat. Hermione glanced around her and did a double take when she found everyone at the nearby tables staring at her. It was like deja vu from the Yule ball.

"Don't worry about them." Draco whispered in her ear.

"Don't they have something else to do?" She murmured tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Draco smiled at her then turned to glare at the other tables. They quickly diverted their gaze from his date.

The feast was impressive; four courses of soups, meats and vegetables of various kinds as well as puddings, cakes and pastries.

"Well I'm glad we danced before because I don't think I can get up again." Alicia said.

"No me either." Angelina agreed.

"Well I can." Ginny declared gracefully getting to her feet. Blaise stood up beside her and took her hand.

"We'll be back." He called over his shoulder.

"Does this mean we don't have to dance again?" Cassius asked Alicia hopefully. She pondered this for a moment.

"Well not for five minutes at least." She replied.

"What about you? Want to dance?" Draco nudged Hermione.

"Sure why not?" That left Alicia, Angelina, Katie and their boys at the table.

"Ah, so young and energetic." Alicia commented. Katie laughed.

"Their only a year younger than us."

"You can age a lot in one year."

"True that."

"Well I'm not headed for a old folks home just yet. Come on let's show them off." Adrian said to Angelina. She sighed.

"Oh alright if we must." Adrian took her hand and twirled her around the floor. Blaise and Ginny looked over at them and grinned.

"You think you're so good." Blaise teased them. Adrian grinned back.

"We're vastly superior to you."

"Is that so? Well let's see about that." Ginny and Angelina looked at each other smiling, both thinking _'oh men'_.

Blaise led Ginny through a series of complicated movements that she kept up with only because Blaise was such a good dancer. Adrian watched with calculating eyes and once Blaise dropped Ginny into a pose for a moment he immediately began to show off his own steps. Draco, never to be outdone by his friends soon joined in as well. The other dancing couples moved off the floor to watch the pairs.

Even the orchestra members were watching them to see what would happen next.

"Oh smooth Malfoy." Blaise retorted after Draco and Hermione gracefully completed a series of steps that Adrian instantly recognised from that muggle movie _dirty dancing. _(A/N the end scene when they're dancing on stage together )

"You want dirty dancing Malfoy? Come on Angelina let's wrap this up." He took some steps back from her and beckoned her with one hand. Angelina understood. She ran and jumped slightly and Adrian easily lifted her straight up in the air (again dirty dancing scene). Their audience gasped and Blaise, Ginny, Draco and Hermione stopped dancing to watch. With apparent ease, Adrian swiftly lowered her to the ground and dipped her into his arms for a finish. The song ended and there was loud applause.

"That's how it's done boys." Adrian told Draco and Blaise as he led Angelina off the dance floor. They were greeted warmly back at the table.

"Good on you, striking a blow for the aged." Marcus joked. The others laughed.

As the ball neared it's conclusion Draco took Hermione out into the garden. She'd put on her cloak as they left and was holding it closely around her.

"What did you want to show me?" Hermione asked.

"Well um." Draco scratched his head embarrassed. "Before when I told you I loved you, you didn't seem to believe me and I was listening to some music and found this song, and, I don't know, it made me think of you." He walked over to some pushes and pulled out a guitar. Hermione looked at him in amazement. Draco sat on a bench and put the guitar on his knee.

"Draco, you're going to sing to me?" Hermione choked. Draco blushed.

"Yeah." He started strumming the guitar and Hermione sat down on the bench opposite him, a wide smile on her face.

(A/N song is by GOO GOO DOLLS and it's called Iris)

"I'd give up forever to touch you

Cuz I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

Cuz sooner or later it's over

I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me

Cuz I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything feels like the movies

Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me

Cuz I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me

Cuz I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me

Cuz I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am"

A teary Hermione did the only thing a girl in her situation could do. She threw herself in Draco's arms and snogged him senseless.

And right there under the stars, Draco and Hermione's relationship moved to the 'next level'.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Soon after the ball it was time for the couples to head back home for the Christmas holidays.

"I'm actually feeling sad to be going home." Ginny sighed. She and the girls were packing up the last of their stuff the morning of the train ride.

"I know. Adrian's family is going to Australia for the entire holidays. He asked me if I wanted to go but I didn't want to miss Christmas with my family you know?"

"Yeah I know. At least I'll get to see Marcus though. He's promised to come over as often as he can."

"I don't think Draco would be caught dead in Muggle London." Hermione giggled. "But that's okay. We've organised some stuff for the days leading up to Christmas and we're going to be together Boxing Day."

"That's great Mione. I wish I could have been there to see him sing." The other girls agreed.

"Oh stop! It was sweet. Actually it's the most romantic thing anyone's ever done for me."

"I can't imagine Cassius singing."

"I can't imagine Draco singing." Said Angelina.

"He was actually pretty good. _I_ can't believe he can play guitar."

"Your so lucky."

"I know! But of course he's lucky too." Hermione grinned. "You should've seen his face when he saw me in the dress!" They all laughed.

"I really don't want to go home." Draco groaned. Blaise gave him a look.

"Your not _that _besotted with her are you?"

"Shut up. It's not just her -though yes I love her and don't look so smug you're in love too. It's my mum. This is the first Christmas without dad at home. It's going to be kind of awkward knowing he's in Azkaban and all."

"Yeah. Sorry mate but I don't really know what to tell you. I've never had a parent in Azkaban before. And I've had plenty of dads too."

"Yeah, how many has it been now?"

"Seven husbands, 12 fiancés and countless boyfriends."

"It's so strange that all your mums husbands have died under suspicious circumstances." Draco said knowing.

"Tragic." Blaise agreed mockingly. "But we're not taking about me we're talking about you. Why don't you come over to my place for Christmas? We can ditch our mums and go and meet up with our girls."

"Yeah that's an idea. Though I'm not sure how mum would feel highlighting the fact that she's alone this Christmas."

"Well at least she's not single because she pushed her last husband off a cliff."

"True that. I'll ask."

They all arrived at the Hogwarts Express an hour later. Hermione, Draco, Blaise and Ginny found an apartment next to the one with the others.

"We're going for a walk." Blaise told them taking Ginny's hand.

"See you later."

The moment the door shut Draco locked it with his wand and pulled Hermione into his lap.

"Let's take up from where we left off last night."

Blaise and Ginny were doing something similar in the bathroom. Marcus, Adrian and Cassius were all glaring at each other trying to get the others to leave.

"Oh for Merlin's sake." Alicia stood taking Cassius' hand. "Let's go." Adrian gave up and left with Angelina about 5 minutes later.

"Finally." Marcus grinned. Katie laughed before leaning up to kiss him.

Everyone split up when the train arrived back in London.

"Your coming over to stay next week right?" Alicia checked giving Katie a hug.

"Absolutely." Katie smiled.

"Bye guys!"

And that was the end of semester 1, and this is the end of my story.

You all know what happens anyway. This is a romantic comedy, not a tragedy. So Draco and Blaise spent the holidays together and snuck off to meet their girls on Christmas. Marcus and Katie met nearly everyday. Angelina and Adrian wrote constantly back and forth until her parents took her owl away.

The funny thing about school rumours is that they sometimes come true. Alicia and Cassius did elope. Marcus did get Katie pregnant one day, but they were married then so no one minded. Angelina never fed Adrian a love potion but she often threatened to poison him when he was driving her crazy.

And like all good stories, they all lived happily ever after!

The end.

Thank you for all the support I received while writing this story!

If you liked this story please check out my other ones!

I will be writing some one shots for each of the couples in this story (unrelated to this story though). First things first though I've got exams in a week so tata till next time!


	22. Chapter 22

All right! Here's an epilogue because a few people asked for it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Epilogue

Katie, Marcus, Adrian, Angelina, Alicia and Cassius went back to the Hogwarts reunion 10 years to the day they graduated.

"It's a shame the others weren't in our year level." Alicia commented referring to Hermione, Blaise, Draco and Ginny whose reunions wouldn't be till the next year and the year after respectively.

"Well we're lucky that they weren't! Hermione and Draco are babysitting for us tonight." Katie said.

"Poor Hermione! Making her babysit on one of the only nights she and Draco have off."

"Well it's not my fault they both decided to get high powered ministry jobs. Besides they've got kids too. It's only just two extra little children to watch."

"True. How is Sophie going with her flying lessons?"

"Oh just great. She's a natural."

"Well she'd better be with you and Marcus for parents. Besides she needs to keep up with her brother."

"Yes Christopher already wants a faster, newer, better-everything broom." Alicia laughed.

"He's only had that broom for 3 months."

"I know. He's going to be an expensive child."

"Oh hey Angel! Hi Alex!" Angelina smiled and waved at them, making her way through the crowd dragging Adrian along with her.

"Hey!"

"I thought you guys couldn't make it." Katie said.

"Well we slipped away." Angelina winked cheekily.

"Don't tell me- you bribed your boss again."

"I wouldn't call it that, just an incentive." Adrian defended. The women laughed. "Well if you don't mind babe I think I'll try and find the guys."

"Marcus and Cassius snuck off to the Quiditch place last time I checked." Alicia informed him.

"Sounds good. See you later." The women now alone, continued to scan the crowd for familiar faces.

"Come on, I want to look at the old prefect boards and stuff." Angelina said.

"Sure let's go." Angelina quickly looked over each one trying to find the right date.

"Angel what are you looking for?"

"There!" She pointed at the name written in gold on the head girl board.

"Hermione Jean Granger." Katie read out loud, smiling with pride. "She was so excited to get that."

"Yeah, and Draco was pretty disappointed not to get Head boy." Alicia remembered. That had caused some tension between the two. Not as much tension though as when Draco's parents turned up at the Head Quarters of the Order of the Phoenix in need of protection during the war.

Draco had decided he'd rather lose his life than his wife so to speak and had sided with the Order in the war putting his parents in danger. They were of course given protection along with Hermione's parents and many others. The war was won and Lucius was excused from his former sentence in prison on the grounds of the death eater intelligence he was able to provide. However they still took his wand- just in case.

The Malfoy's didn't disinherit Draco for marrying Hermione, but they weren't exactly thrilled either. That changed when Hermione gave birth to a beautiful baby boy 10 months later. Suddenly Hermione was Narcissa's flavour of the month, especially when Narcissa found out Hermione was pregnant again and this time with a baby girl! Yes Leo and Mira were very welcome to join the family.

Ginny and Blaise had also worked for the order. Ginny went back to the school but fed information back to the order, Blaise in particular. Hermione of course went with Harry and Ron much to Draco's agitation. He made sure she had an engagement ring on her finger before she left.

"Where are Ginny and Blaise these days? I haven't seen either of them in weeks."

"Oh they went to Hawaii." Katie replied. "Blaise wanted to learn how to surf and Ginny had time off." Ginny had gone on to play for the Holyhead Harpies whilst Katie played for the Appleby Arrows. Needless to say things got a bit heated between the friends whenever they were due to play against each other.

Marcus played for the Falmouth Falcons- a brutal team if you asked Alicia. Alicia became a fashion designer. After years of modelling the clothes she decided she wanted to design the clothes instead. Working alongside with Madam Fleuri for a few years quickly shot Alicia up the fashion chain and she finally launched her entirely independent brand three years ago. Cassius worked for his fathers company and Angelina wrote for the sports section of the daily prophet. Adrian after lazily doing nothing for a few years decided photography was his calling and he joined the daily prophet where he could conveniently attend some Quiditch matches with his wife.

The best part of the job for Angelina was getting free tickets to the matches and getting to meet all the famous players including her friends and Oliver Wood who had long ago come to terms with Katie and Marcus. Marcus too had come to terms with Oliver and even let Katie name their son Christopher Oliver Flint after him. When Katie teased him about going soft he just shrugged and said it would remind him that he won the girl that Oliver couldn't.

The guys played a few rounds of Quiditch glad to be out in the fresh air.

"Have you noticed that all the losers and nerds we used to pick on are now millionaires?" Adrian shouted.

"I know. Even the Weasley's got rich!" Cassius called back. Marcus grinned at his friends.

"Especially the one who married Blaise Zabini." He said. The others laughed.

Hermione and Draco snuggled together on the couch watching the four children run around the living room.

"It's so nice to have the family together." she sighed. Draco snorted.

"Yes _our_ family and a few extras."

"Christopher and Sophie are adorable."

"I never said they weren't." Draco said in a tone that heavily implied that he didn't think they were adorable.

"Draco,"

"Yes darling?"

"I really want us both to cut back at work. I know you love your job and I love mine but" she turned in his arms to face him. "Surely we don't love them more than our family."

Draco smiled wryly. "You're still able to manipulate me after all these years."

"I'm not manipulating you."

"Yes you are. It's this little trick you have. You ask me a question but you phrase it in a way that if I disagree- even for some perfectly logical reason- it makes me the bad guy."

"I do not!"

"Oh yes you do. How else do you think you managed to get me to let you go with Potter and Weasley during the war?"

"I was appealing to your noble side."

"Oh please. And after your manipulations you down right threatened to break up with me if I didn't let you go."

"Just a little incentive darling."

"You sound so much like Adrian."

"Well he is a personal friend of mine." Draco fought down the immediate jealous feelings he felt towards his friend. Hermione smirked. She still knew how to get under his skin. Leaning up she gave him a slow, seductive kiss.

"But don't worry, he doesn't look nearly as good losing as you do." She whispered. Draco grinned against her lips remembering back to that Quiditch match.

"And don't you forget that!"

Ginny was draped across her beach chair in an elegant bathing suit whilst watching her husband surfing. Her four children played on the sand in front of her.

"Mummy what's daddy doing?" Her youngest daughter Molly asked.

"Showing off." Ginny replied rolling her eyes as Blaise looked up to make sure she was still watching him. She adored Blaise but goodness he could be such a child. It wasn't until an hour later that he came in, water dripping from his muscles and hair sticking to his face.

"Good wasn't I?" He grinned. Ginny shook her head smiling.

"Yes very good dear. Now come on, we need to go. Landon and Adam are hungry."

"Oh sure. Come on kids lets go!" All the children happily jumped to their feet and clung to Blaise's legs and arms.

"Yay Dinner!"

"Daddy I want pizza!"

"No daddy I want prawns. We had pizza last night."

"No daddy I want Poi! Mummy make him get us Poi!"

"Sweethearts please climb off daddy." Ginny smiled gently pulling her daughters off of Blaise who had been knocked to the ground through a combined effort of all four children. "And mummy will be picking dinner tonight."

"Oh mummy what will we get?" Ginny grinned at Blaise. _Payback._

"I think we'll get some Lomi Lomi Salmon." Blaise groaned. He hated salon with a passion.

"And tomorrow when mummy goes shopping all day and daddy is looking after you, daddy will get to pick the meal. Does that sound fair daddy?" Blaise smiled ruefully. Now that was the girl he'd fallen in love with back in high school.

"Of course dear."

Fini!


End file.
